


Let's Ruin The Friendship

by UselessGay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Confused Sansa Stark, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Romance, Truth or Dare, a lot of making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-04-19 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessGay/pseuds/UselessGay
Summary: Concerned about her lack of experience, Sansa seeks out her best friends help in regards to kissing...Queue gay panic!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters (mentioned), Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell (minor), Grey Worm/Missandei (mentioned), Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark (minor), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen (Mentioned)
Comments: 186
Kudos: 407





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> welcome to yet another story based around my favourite GoT pairing, hope you like it! X
> 
> P.S. Despite the other pairings tagged, this story is still predominately about Sansa and Margaery. 
> 
> Other characters to be added along the way.

Margaery racked her brain for an explanation as to why her best friend was acting so off. 

They were in the middle of their usual Friday night routine, movies and an obscene amount of snacks while cuddled up on her queen sized bed. Usually by this point in the night they were both completely relaxed and carefree, but for whatever reason, Sansa seemed tense. 

“You know San, I can’t concentrate on the film with you thinking so loud”, she teased and she lightly wiggled the shoulder Sansa’s head was resting against.

Sansa lifted her head slightly, adjusting herself against Margaery's side. “Sorry, I can’t seem to switch off.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” Margaery prodded softly. She hated seeing her best friend like this, so anxious and withdrawn. 

“I… well, it’s kind of embarrassing…” 

“As embarrassing as the time I accidentally flashed coach Brienne?” Margaery countered playfully as she shimmied, purposely pulling focus towards her bouncing chest.

Sansa chuckled, swatting at her side as if to call her ridiculous. She simply smiled, happy to bring up one of the most embarrassing moments of her life time and time again if I meant making her best friend feel better. 

“So, what is it? What’s got you all wrapped up in yourself?” She asked again, her voice filled with genuine concern. 

She watched a Sansa sat up and positioned herself against the headboard of the bed before swiftly following suit, mirroring her friends actions. 

“Okay, so you know how I’ve been on a couple of dates with Joffrey now?” Sansa began.

Instead of saying something supportive - something best friendly - Margaery let slip something that had puzzled her for years now. Something that never went down well with Sansa. “I still don’t got why you even like the guy, he’s a complete idiot.” 

“Marge, don’t start - ” Sansa sighed. “You’re stupid rivalry with him really needs to stop. He’s a nice guy!” 

Margaery tried not to laugh as she rolled her eyes. Admittedly, her on going rivalry with the schools self proclaimed _‘king’_ bordered on a little childish at times, but Joffrey Baratheon was most definitely _not_ a nice guy. 

Joffrey had actually asked Margaery out when she first arrived at Kings Landing Academy, bragging that they would be _ "good together due to their wealthy backgrounds."_ But after she turned him down he automatically turned against her, only paying her any mind when trying to compete with her. He was nothing more than a rich, spoilt brat and she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why Sansa couldn’t see that. 

“I’m not convinced ‘nice guy’ is entirely accurate but go on…”

Sansa gave her a pointed look.

“Right, not the point. I just worry about him hurting you is all.” 

Sansa’s expression immediately softened. “I know, and I appreciate that,” she began as she reached out and took Margaery's hand in her own. “But I can take care of myself”, she added firmly.

Margaery couldn’t help but smile at that. Her best friend had come a long way since the day they met. Back then, on her first day at the KLA, Sansa had been all nerves and long limbs - like a baby giraffe unsure of how to conduct themselves. Margaery had immediately taken to her, feeling the need to protect such an adorable human being. Now, though still soft and sweet (and perhaps still a little naive when it came to boys) Sansa was fierce if she needed to be.

Over the past year the redhead had really grown into herself, looks included. Personally, Margaery had always thought Sansa was gorgeous, but it would appear that other people were finally starting to think so too. People including dickhead's like Joffrey Baratheon. 

“So yeah… we’ve been on a couple of dates now, which led to a couple of kisses and well… They were terrible! Beyond terrible.” Sansa exclaimed, pulling Margaery back to the task at hand. 

It took everything she had not to laugh - the knowledge that the so called king was an awful kisser was just too funny - but she refrained for Sansa's sake. “Okay, so the boy’s a bad kisser. I don’t see how that’s embarrassing for you...” she concluded, still trying to stifle her amusement. 

“What if it’s me that’s the bad kisser? What if I’m the awful one?” Sansa suggested dramatically, sheer worry and panic evident in her tone. “It’s not like I have a lot of experience... Especially for someone our age”, she added somewhat shyly. 

Margaery turned suddenly serious. Regardless of experience, or lack of in her friends case, she found it hard to believe Sansa was the issue here. _How could someone with such soft looking lips be a bad kisser? _

“First of all, it's perfectly normal to have only ever kissed someone at our age. Second, experience isn’t everything. You could do something a thousand times over and still be bad at it if you’re not willing to listen and learn.” 

When Sansa didn’t respond to her attempt at a pep talk, Margaery tried a different approach. “What about the other people you’ve kissed, were those as bad?” 

Sansa seemed to mull that over for a second - as though she hadn’t even considered that it might not be her that’s the problem - and Margaery’s heart sank a little. Her best friends serious lack of self-confidence had always bothered her, she had spent years trying to help build it up but very little seemed to stick.

“No, but I’ve always been a bit tipsy before now… Maybe I’m just not remembering them properly.” 

“Sansa, I’m sure that’s not the case”, Margaery assured gently. “Have you really never kissed anyone else sober?” 

She had to admit, she was a little shocked by that. It was no secret her best friend didn’t date much - Sansa was by far the shyer one between them - but Margaery hadn’t realised that all of the redhead’s previous encounters had been while drinking. 

Sansa shock her head, “You knew that, I tell you everything. I’m not good at dating remember… Well, that, and no ones ever really been interested until now.”

Margaery’s heart sank a little further, there was that unwarranted lack of self-confidence again. 

“That’s not true, San. Anyone who can't see how brilliant you are is an idiot!”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You sound like my mum.”

“Catelyn Stark is a very wise woman.” 

Sansa chucked lightly as she shook her head. “Marge… Focus, I can’t stomach another awful kiss with Joff!” 

Margaery bit her tongue in order to fight the urge to say what she really wanted. As much as it pained her to encourage her friend to keep pursuing Joffrey, if he was who Sansa wanted then she wasn’t about to stand in the way. 

“Maybe you guys just need more practice, more time to get used to each others techniques.”

“Actually…” Sansa started tentatively, only to pause as she finally let go of Margaery's hand and began to nervously fiddle with the hem of her own t-shirt. “I was kind of hoping we could practice…” 

Margaery was taken aback by her friend's request._ Was Sansa seriously suggesting that they kiss? _

“You mean?” She questioned, her voice coated in uncertainty. It all felt rather cliché - like a scene from a poorly written teen drama. 

Sansa chewed her lip and simply nodded in response. 

When Margaery fell silent, Sansa took a deep breath as if to calm her nerves and tried again. “Marge... Please help me? Just one kiss.”

Margaery eyed her friend curiously. This was not how she envisioned the rest of their movie night going. The two of them were extremely close and sure, they held hands a lot, cuddled a lot, but they were best friends and kissing, well kissing was unknown territory for them. It could (and most likely would) mess everything up. 

“Darling, that seems like a bad idea...” 

“Why?” Sansa asked so innocently it was almost child like. 

Margaery’s mind raced with responses, the main focus of them all being that her best friend was insanely attractive and she had spent years actively trying to ignore that very fact to ensure that she didn’t fuck up their friendship. However, she settled on a much simpler, “because we’re best friends.” 

“Exactly, It’s perfect!" Sansa argued. "We’re best friends so I know you’ll be honest with me. Plus, you like girls and have hooked up with loads so you know what you’re doing. And before you say experience isn’t everything, I know for a fact that you’re a good kisser, I’ve heard Dany brag about it enough times.” 

Margaery couldn’t help but note the slight jealous tone in Sansa voice at the mention of Dany but she didn't think any more of it. She also couldn’t argue with Sansa’s logic. Her friend had clearly put some thought into this... Knowing that Sansa had thought of kissing her made her stomach flip in a way that she instantly chose to ignore.

“I haven’t hooked up with ‘loads’ of girls. And one girls opinion isn’t everything”, she stated in hopes of down playing her experience and praise. 

It wasn’t that she was opposed to kissing Sansa, in fact, it was the exact opposite of that. She wanted to, a lot. She always had. But she couldn’t go down this road with Sansa, it would only end badly. 

Before she could delve much further it that particular train of thought, she was pulled back to the moment by the sound of Sansa reeling off a list of all the girls she had previously hooked up with. 

“Dany, pretty much every Sand sist - ” 

“Okay, so maybe there’s been a few girls ”, Margaery cut in. 

She felt no shame in fooling around with various girls, they were all very willing and just looking for a bit of fun - just as she was. Having said that, getting involved with sister's wasn’t one of her finer moments, but how else was she supposed to distract herself from forming a full blown crush on her painfully oblivious bestie. 

“That still doesn’t make this a good idea” she added gently, not wanting Sansa to get the wrong idea and think she was grossed out by the thought of her or something. 

“Oh come on! Please, just one kiss. I need to know!” Sansa pleaded as she shifted to straddle Margaery's lap. 

Margaery didn’t bat an eyelid at the new position. Though seemingly intimate, it wasn’t an unfamiliar position for the two friends to find themselves in. They often pinned the other down while play fighting over the remote and what to watch, or deciding who gets the last of the sweets - it was innocent and harmless. Though maybe not so much now that there was the prospect of a kiss. 

Between the begging and those big blue puppy dog eyes staring down at her, Margaery knew she was done for. Who was she kidding, thinking she could deny Sansa Stark of anything. 

“Fine, one kiss.” She agreed. 

Sansa beamed with excitement before throwing her arms around Margaery’s neck, hugging her tightly. 

They held each other for a moment longer than necessary before Sansa finally pulled back. “Thank you Marge, you’re the best!” 

“So I've been told" Margaery teased lightlyy, her signature smirk tugging at her lips. 

Sansa rolled her eyes in response before squirming a little from where she was still porched in Margaery's lap, her nerves seemingly seeping in. “So how should we…”

Margaery was a little nervous herself, sure she was more experienced but this was different, this was her best friend she was about to kiss. Her unknowingly perfect, stunning best friend who she had tried so hard not to think of in _that_ way. 

For Sansa’s sake she pushed all of her mixed up, confused emotions to the back of her mind and reached out for the redhead’s hands, intertwining their fingers. If they were going to do this then they were going to do it properly, and at Sansa’s pace. 

“Well, when you’re ready, how about you just kiss me the way you would anyone else and we’ll take it from there?” She offered sweetly. 

Sansa smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement. “Here goes…” she stated quietly a she untangled their interlocked hands and placed her's on Margaery’s shoulders as if to steady herself. 

Margaery immediately melted into the kiss, it was hard not to when Sansa’s lips were so undeniably soft. Though a little hesitant a first Sansa soon got into the swing of things. She gently cupped Margaery’s cheek and ran the tip of her tongue across the brunette’s bottom lip. Margaery's breath hitched as she opened her mouth slightly, allowing Sansa’s curious tongue to seek out her own. 

The kiss was slow and sensual - the perfect mixture of passionate and playful - how Sansa could possible believe she wasn’t any good at this was beyond Margaery. 

She had expected her best friend to have pulled back by now, to have ended the kiss in favour of hearing any criticisms she might have, but much to her delight they continued to kiss, the heat between them gradually growing. 

Before she could stop to think, her hands began to roam Sansa’s body, moving from her friends hair, over her back, down to her ass. Upon reaching Sansa's firm behind she gave it a tentative squeeze. The moan that feel from Sansa's lips in response was simply _delightful._ Desperate to hear it again she squeezed Sansa's ass more firmly causing another series of soft moans to fIill the room.

Before she knew it, they were heavily making out as Sansa ground down against her. She was beyond turned on. Despite all her previous experience, kissing someone had never felt quite so good before, never got her quite so _worked up _ before. 

Suddenly a quiet yet annoying buzz came from the corner of the bed causing them to stop but barely move apart. It took them both a moment to realise it was Sansa’s phone ringing. 

The redhead pulled away, sitting up right as she blindly reached for her phone from her spot in Margaery's lap.

Margaery took the opportunity to take in her best friends appearance. Sansa’s usually pale skin was flushed, lips plump and slightly bruised, breath still a little ragged as she tried to compose herself. _ Gods, she was sexy. _

“- That was my mum, she wanted to know if I was staying the night…” 

Caught off guard by the seemingly sudden comment, Margaery quickly gathered herself. “Are you?” She asked, extremely hopeful that the answer would be yes. 

“Well, I usually do… Is that still okay?” Sansa queried a little awkwardly. 

Margaery would be damned if she was going to let what just happened make things awkward between them. “Of course it is, sweet girl” she assured with a bright grin. 

Sansa smiled softly as she squirmed a little nervously in Margaery’s lap but made no attempt to move. “So, how was I?” 

“I think it’s safe to say that you are certainly not the issue.” 

“Really?” Sansa questioned, a mixture of joy and disbelief evident in her voice.

“Yes darling, really. That was hot.” She admitted. 

Sansa was clearly in desperate need of a confidence boost and she had never been shy after hooking up before now Margaery figured, _why start now? _

Sansa blushed, beautiful as ever. “Yeah, I guess it was pretty hot huh…” she hummed in agreement, seemingly more for herself than Margaery. 

The pair of them stayed quiet for a moment, staring at each other as if waiting for the other to make the next move.

As much as Margaery wanted to serge forward and claim Sansa's lips in another heated kiss she decided against it in fear of over stepping. 

“Er, San?” She teased as she wiggled her hips playfully, gesturing for her friend to climb out of her lap. 

“Oh right, sorry.” Sansa mumbled as removed herself and lay back down on the far side of the bed 

Margaery tried not to read too much into the Sansa's dazed, awkward appearance. It was just one kiss - an amazing, mind blowing kiss, - but just a kiss all the same. If she continued to act normal then everything would be fine.

“San, are you okay?” She asked softly. 

As if shaking herself from her own thoughts Sansa nodded and insisted that she was fine. 

Though unconvinced Margaery decided to let it drop, not wanting to make things any more awkward. Instead she simply smiled before turning her attention back to the tv. “Come on, sweet girl, lets finish the film. It’s your favourite after all.” 

Sansa smiled weakly, seemingly returning to her usual self a little as she settled down into the spot beside her. 

A pang of sadness ran through Margaery’s body as she realised Sansa had no intention of cuddling up next to her. She wanted so desperately to reach out and pull her friend towards her, back to the spot where the redhead belonged, but she didn’t want to risk making Sansa feel uncomfortable in anyway, so instead she just lay there, worried that the carefree, affectionate nature of their friendship had just been ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little practice session, Sansa finds herself confused to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! 
> 
> Hope this follow up doesn't disappoint... Let me know what you think x

It had been exactly one week since Sansa had asked her best friend to help her. One week since they had heatedly made out in Margaery’s bed, Sansa shamelessly grinding down into the brunette’s body as if it were the norm. One whole week, and yet it was still all she could think about. 

Nothing more had happened between them since then, they had simply gone about their daily lives as if it had never happened - were it not for the vivid memory of Margaery’s soft lips and skilful tongue playing on repeat in Sansa’s mind, she might believe it truly never had. 

She tried desperately not to think of what it all meant, but unfortunately for Sansa, her brain didn’t function that way. She was notorious for over-thinking, it was kind of her thing. 

When she had asked her friend to help her, she had genuinely just been curious about her own technique, wanting to improve for Joffrey’s sake. She hadn’t even considered the idea that she might really enjoy the kiss, might be the one to deepen it, might wish to do it again…

Margaery was her best friend, her extremely brilliant and beautiful best friend, but her best friend all the same. And you weren’t supposed to want to kiss your friends, especially not when dating someone else. 

She had hung out with Joffrey just the once since her little experiment with Margaery - he had taken her to the cinema. She had initially thought he had suggested it as an excuse to make out, maybe feel her up a little - a mixture of nerves and excitement (mostly nerves) had surged through her at the mere thought of it. But, to her surprise, she soon realised that Joffrey was more interested in the unnecessarily violent movie he had insisted that they watch, then he was in her. 

She had hated every second of the film, but the evening had been redeemed by a kiss at the end of the night. Sort of. 

With her new found knowledge that she was a good kisser - a fact that she was still struggling to fully believe - she had tried to take the lead. Joffrey had followed suit at first, allowing her to set the pace, only to then become more forceful and rushed, practically jamming his tongue down her throat. Worried she might disappoint the boy, she had allowed the kiss to go on that way for another minute or two before pulling away. Though Joffrey seemed a little annoyed that she had put an end to it he didn't comment. 

She felt guilty for getting so hung up on such a trivial thing. Joffrey was handsome, charming, popular. He had been her number one crush ever since she could remember and he was finally interested her, she’d be an idiot to mess it up now. 

So what if he was a bad kisser, there was more to dating than the physical aspects of it all - it wasn’t enough to put her off.

With that in mind, she pushed all thoughts of kissing, whether it be with Joffrey or Margaery, to the back of her brain and focused on getting ready for the evening ahead. 

It was Friday night, as always she had headed straight to Margaery’s after school. However, unlike every other Friday night, she wasn’t changing in to comfy lounge wear, preparing for a lazy, relaxing night of gossip and movies. Instead, she found herself staring at the three outfit choices she had brought with her laid out on Margaery’s bed. She couldn’t decide which to wear for the party Margaery was hosting tonight. 

She momentarily wondered if Margaery had decided to throw a party that week to avoid spending her Friday with just Sansa, alone, in her bed. Had Margaery been secretly affected by the kiss as well? Was she avoiding a night alone with Sansa because she had enjoyed the kiss, or because she worried Sansa might ask to do it again? Sansa could clearly recall Margaery referring to their little practice session as ‘hot’ but the brunette could have just been humouring her. She trusted her best friend not to flat out lie to her, but she also knew that Margaery had a habit of bigging her up, saying things she thought Sansa needed to hear in order to boost her confidence. 

Sansa sighed. She was over thinking this, as always. 

Margaery was throwing a party simply because her family were away, leaving her home alone with her older brother Loras near by at the cities university if needs be. The brunette probably hadn’t even thought twice about the kiss - she certainly seemed like she hadn’t. Though a little shell shocked at the time, Margaery had soon returned to her old self, treating Sansa exactly how she always had - kind, caring and overly affectionate. Sansa was truly grateful that Margaery hadn’t let the kiss change the nature of their friendship. Despite her inward panic and confusion, it helped knowing that nothing between them had truly changed. 

“Wear the blue one, it brings out your eyes.” 

Sansa jumped a little, startled by her friends voice so close to her ear - she hadn’t noticed Margaery re-enter the room, returning from her shower. She tried her hardest not to blush at the brunettes words, it wasn’t unusual for Margaery to compliment her in such a manor, her best friend was a notorious flirt after all… 

“Er, thanks…” she offered meekly as she picked up the blue dress, holding it against her body before turning to face the mirror. 

Margaery was right, the dress complimented her eyes. 

She smiled softly at her reflection. Though she wasn’t overly confident in her looks, she also knew she wasn’t totally unattractive. She was pretty enough to attract the most popular guy in school after all. 

“Showers all yours, sweet girl” Margaery called out from where she now stood in front of her obscenely large wardrobe - Sansa was convinced that the Tyrell’s were the wealthiest family in the whole of Westeros. 

Sansa gathered the towel Margaery had lent her and the fresh underwear she had brought with her, a nicer set than what she had warn to school. Even though she had no intention of anyone else seeing said underwear, it helped boost her confidence, made her feel (almost) sexy and less like a clueless, inexperienced 18 year old. 

As she headed towards her friends ensuite she couldn’t help but notice that Margaery was bare apart from the rather small towel wrapped snuggly around her middle, tucked in on itself just above her breasts. Sansa’s breath hitched as she drank in her friends smooth, exposed skin. It looked so soft and inviting to touch… 

She had seen the Margery in states of undress several times before - much like Margaery had seen her in a similar state - they were inseparable teenage besties that slept over at each other houses, shared locker rooms, and borrowed one another’s clothing, they were bound to see each other half naked from time to time. Before now Sansa had never really taken much notice. Being the gentlewoman the she was, she had always adverted her eyes some what, out of respect for her friends privacy. Now however, she couldn’t seem to look away. 

Her mind once again flashed back to last weeks events. Images of herself sat on top of Margaery, legs resting snuggly against the brunette’s thighs and she lent down to kiss her invaded her ever sense. She mentally kicked herself, annoyed that she couldn’t get that damn kiss out of her head. She wasn’t even gay, or bi… Was she?

“Something wrong, darling?” 

Sansa shook her head, pulled from her thoughts by her friends concerned words. 

“I’m fine!” she squeaked a little too abruptly as she rushed towards the bathroom, keeping her gaze down at all times. 

She quickly shut the bathroom door behind her and took a deep breath in attempt to calm her racing thoughts. She was being ridiculous, Margaery was just a good kisser, that’s all it was. She could have kissed anyone with that amount of skill and have enjoyed it just the same. Margaery was her closest friend, nothing more. It was as simple as that. 

————————— 

It was just past 9.30 when the party started to pick up. Almost everyone from school was now packed into Margaery’s living room, music blaring and drinks flowing. Despite being the host, Margaery had barely left Sansa’s side for more than a minute. It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to stick together even when in the company of others, they were a package deal and everyone knew it. 

With a drink in hand, and a smile of her face (her panicked thoughts and worries semi forgotten) Sansa found herself giggling at the joke Margaery had just made. As always on a Friday night, she was simply having fun with her best friend. That was until she spotted her younger sister, Arya, walking towards them. 

Since when did they go to the same social events?

“Arya, what are you doing here?” She asked a little harshly. 

“I was invited” Arya stated plainly.

Sansa turned to scold Margaery. It wasn’t news to her that her sister and best friend got on - the two had formed a friendship of their own back when Sansa and Margaery had first started to hang out - Margaery was almost like a second sister to Arya. Only Margaery was far more willing than Sansa to put up with the younger Stark's shit.

“Don’t look at me!” Margaery declared defensively, holding her hands up in surrender before turning her attention to Arya. “I love you Arry, but I know better than to encourage you to drink. You’re a menace as is.”

“Thanks” Arya replied, her tone full of pride. 

“Only you would take that as a compliment," Sansa sighed. “If Marge didn’t invite you, who did?”

“I bet you anything it was Gendry”, Margaery stated excitedly, wiggling her eyebrow at Arya in a teasing manner. 

Gendry was a boy in Sansa and Margaery’s year. Had he been anyone else Sansa might have been concerned by her little sister with an older guy, but Arya had just turned 16 and Gendry was the youngest in their year, so there was really only a year between the two. Plus, Gendry was a sweetheart. And Arya, well Arya could handle herself. If anything Sansa should probably worry for Gendry’s sake more than her own sisters.

“So what if he invited me?” Arya shot back, clearly unimpressed with Margaery’s implications. 

“Is it a date?” Margaery asked cheekily, completely unfazed by Arya’s disapproving glare.

Sansa beamed, jumping on the band wagon along side her friend. “Oh my god, Arya! Are you on a date right now? That’s adorable!” 

“No. Shut up, nothing about me is adorable! It’s not a date, we’re just friends.”

“But you two would be so cute together!” Margaery cooed.

Sansa smiled, partly in agreement, and partly because she loved to wind her sister up about potential crushes. It was really the only thing she was ever able to use against her otherwise unbothered sibling. 

“He’s basically the only person in school not completely terrified of you", she noted.

“Including the teachers” Margaery added with a soft chuckle. “Plus, he’s a total babe!"

Sansa turned to her best friend, a little shocked to find that the brunette found the boy attractive. Margaery never normally commented on guys looks. “You think Gendry’s hot?”

Maragery shrugged. “Admittedly he’s a little butch for my tastes but I can see the appeal", she stated, whimsical as ever. 

Arya sighed loudly, interjecting their ramblings. “Are you idiots done? I have better places to be.”

“Like off smooching Gendry?” Sansa asked, enjoying mocking her sister far too much to stop. 

“Smooching, really? What are you, 5?” 

Sansa scuffed at her sisters words, “Be nice or I’m telling Mum you were at a party. With an older boy.” 

Never one to back down, Arya locked eyes with her. “You’re here too. And I have no doubt that the dickhead you’re dating is near by”, she challenged with a quirk of her brow. 

Sansa frowned at Arya's insulting reference to Joffrey but decided not to comment on it. There was no point defending him in her present company. 

“Both of which mum knows. Because I told her. Where exactly did you say you were going tonight?”

Arya narrowed her eyes in response, “point taken.”

Sansa smiled triumphantly. So far in life, few things were as satisfying as besting her annoying little sister in an argument. 

Without another word Arya turned to leave, wandering off into the crowd of people not gathered in Margaery’s living room. 

“Be careful!” Sansa called after her. As much as she enjoyed teasing Arya, she still worried about her sister being at a party full of older kids, drinking and doing god knows what else. Ridiculous really, considering Arya could probably kick everybody’s ass here if needs be. 

“Don’t do anything I would do!” Margaery added with a mischievous grin. 

Sansa swatted at her friends arm, “don’t encourage her!” 

Margaery smiled in return, “ever the worried big sister!” 

Sansa rolled her eyes in response. Of course she worried, that’s just what big sister's did. 

“I think it’s sweet”, the brunette assured, a playful glint in her eyes. Margaery knew full well she didn’t like to admit to so fiercely caring for her irritating little sister. 

“Shut up” she muttered half heartedly before taking hold of Margaery’s hand, tugging her best friend towards the kitchen. “Come on, I need another drink.”

As they weaved their way through the hoard of teenagers scattered around the room, Sansa tried desperately to ignore the tingling session that rushed through her body due to their interlocked fingers. If her stupid body was going to insist of reacting that way every time her and Margeary so much as held hands then she was going to need not just one more drink, but several. And fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of dealing with her emotions, Margaery turns to what she knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Apologies for the rather short chapter, they will go back to normal length after this... I just wanted to give you a better idea of where Margaery's head is at in order for the story to progress. Hope it doesn't disappoint x

By 11pm the party was in full swing. Ever the gracious host, Margaery happily made the rounds, easily chatting a laughing along side the semi-drunken class mates now littered around her house. Despite the slight nagging feeling that things might get out of hand, she loved hosting, it made her feel as though she was putting her popularity to good use. As head girl of Kings Landing Academy, she felt a duty to keep the schools moral up, and what better way to do that then invite everyone to blow off some steam every once in awhile.

With a fair amount of rum in her system and a large smile on her face, Margaery soon found herself on the make-shift dance floor that had formed in the middle of her living-room, Sansa beside her as always. They swayed, and spun, and jumped, goofily dancing around one another like no one was watching. Margeary was overcome with joy, it wasn’t often her best friend was so silly and carefree in front of anyone but her. When around others, Sansa tended to act more reserved, even when drinking, but tonight she seemed to have let loose a little, debuting the wild side Margaery always knew she had to the rest of their classmates. Maragery simply adored this side of her best friend, happy was when Sansa was at her most beautiful. 

As they continued to dance - giggles spilling from their lips along the way - they suddenly found themselves much closer, their hip’s flush against one another’s, rolling in perfect tandem with the steady beat of the music. The mood immediately changed. Smiles turned to heated looks, tension rising as Margaery brought her hands to rest against Sansa’s hips. Sansa arms wrapped around her neck in return, bringing their bodies that much closer together, their faces now mare inches apart. 

Margaery’s heartbeat quickened. This was new for them. They had danced together plenty, but never like this, never with such a sexual charge between them. Her mind raced, images of Sansa soft lips against hers rushing to the forefront of her brain for what felt like the millionth time since last Friday. She had spent the past week desperately trying to distract herself from her inappropriate desires towards her best friend and it had worked to some extent, but now, with Sansa’s body flush against hers, moving so effortlessly to the music, their faces so close she could feel the redhead’s warm breath against her cheek, she couldn’t deny her ever growing crush. A small tilt of her head and their lips would touch, she would feel the overwhelming sensation of kissing Sansa all over again. She felt herself become ridiculously aroused by just the thought of it.

Is that what Sansa wanted? Margaery had done her best to right the awkwardness between them after their little impromptu make out session, acting as she always had, pretending it had never happened for her best friend’s sake, but there was no accounting for the redhead’s own actions… 

Sansa’s gaze after she had returned from her shower earlier had thrown her. She knew that look well, she had been on the receiving end of it enough times to know that Sansa had been checking her out - something she truly hadn’t expected. Between that and their current situation, she couldn’t help but wonder if the kiss had sparked some undiscovered sexuality in Sansa. Did her closest friend share her same desires after all? 

Normally Margaery wouldn’t hesitate to make a move - even if the girl was presumed straight - the worst that could happen is that they say no. But with Sansa it was different, a far more delicate situation given their close friendship. She simply couldn’t bare the thought of scaring the redhead off. All of her own hopes and wants aside, she couldn’t risk losing Sansa as a friend, she needed her in her life, no exceptions. 

So lost in her own thoughts, she barely registered the intruders arm wrap around Sansa’s middle until it was too late. Just like that the redhead was yanked away from her embrace, landing directly into the arms of none other than Joffrey Baratheon. She watched as a mixture of confusion and what seemed like sadness flash across Sansa’s features, before the redhead quickly gathered herself and turned in Joffrey’s arms, leaning in to peck him softly on the lips.

Margaery's stomach dropped as she witnessed Sansa wrap her arms around the boys neck, much like she had done to Margaery only moments ago. It was like a punch to the gut, a very clear reminder that Sansa was boy crazy and she had simply read too much into things. 

She chanced a look at Joffrey only to find that the boy was staring straight at her, a sickeningly smug look plastered across his face. He was taunting her, relishing in the knowledge that Sansa had dismissed her in favour of his attention. 

“I’m going to go get another drink”, she announced politely, too proud in herself to show any sign that Joffrey had gotten to her.

She had no right to be annoyed by Sansa wanting to dance with him - the two were kind of dating after all - she just wished Joffrey wasn’t such a smug prick about it. Well, that and she wished Sansa had better taste in guys in general. She didn’t trust the Baratheon boy. Not in the slightest. The whole thing be much easier to let go if she knew she was leaving Sansa in the arms of someone actually worthy of the redhead’s time.

As she made her way towards the kitchen - begrudgingly leaving Sansa behind - she was stopped in her tracks by her good friend, and sometimes lover, Dany. A little shorter than her in height, the Targaryen girl smiled up at her before offering her a shot of tequila. 

“Here, looks like you need this more than I do.” 

“Am I that obvious?” Margaery half joked as she took the shot glass from her friends hand. She really hoped Dany was referring to her distaste for Joffrey and nothing else. 

“Hiding ones hatred for Joffrey Baratheon is a tough ask. But you did pretty well considering…”

Margaery chuckled in response, relieved to hear that her affections for a certain redhead weren’t obvious to the naked eye.

She raised her shot glass up, silently cheers-ing her friend before downing the golden liquid, flinching slightly as it burnt the back of her throat. 

“Seemed like the self proclaimed king interrupted something back there. You and Sansa looked awfully cosy”, Dany stated, a knowing glint in her eyes. 

“Jealous?” Margaery teased in attempt to cover up her internal panic. It would appear she wasn’t as subtle in her affections as she might have hoped. 

She knew Dany meant no harm by what she had said. She had never voiced her confusion over Sansa out loud before but she was sure her silver-haired friend would happily listen to her inner dilemma if she ever decided to open up about it. However, she wasn’t in the habit of sharing her secrets when in such close proximity to unknown listeners. Changing the subject seemed like a much easier, and safer, option than admitting to her true feelings.

Dany raised a single eyebrow in response, “you know jealousy isn’t my style”.

Margaery smiled at that. Her and Dany had a good thing going, no matter how many times they hooked up there was never any complex feelings or resentment between them. They were physically attracted to one another, cared for each other, but at the root of it all they were truly just friends. Friends that happily helped each other out from time to time, no strings attached.

“And what is your style?” Margaery asked playfully, her signature smirk toying at her lips.

It had always been easy for the two of them to suddenly slip into the flirtatious ways of their on again, off again, friends with benefits set up. Dany could be just what she needed to help forget about her ever growing attraction towards Sansa. The redhead was clearly into Joffrey and no matter how much it hurt her to watch, she really needed to accept that and move on. 

She might feel guilty for using her silver-haired friend had she not known that Dany herself was also simply in need of a distraction. Earlier that night Dany had confided in her that she had broken things off with the college guy she had been seeing, claiming she felt too guilty about letting the relationship continue as he was far more interested in her than she was him. Though Dany had been the one to end things, Margaery could tell that she was still a little upset by it, unnerved by her lack of emotions for a guy so sweet. 

“I think you know”, Dany teased, her voice dropping an octave lower than usual. “But if you’d like, I’d be happy to remind you…” 

_ Yes, a mindless distraction was exactly what they both needed. _

Without a second thought, Margaery pulled Dany towards her, wasting no time in kissing her friend square on the lips. Unbothered by prying eyes (the nature of their friendship was no secret at this point), their tongues quickly sought out one another’s, neither shy in taking exactly what they needed from the other.

Margaery hummed appreciatively, kissing Dany was always enjoyable, familiar... However, if she was being completely honest with herself, now that she knew how it felt to make out with Sansa, kissing Dany didn’t thrill her in quite the same way it used to. It was going to take more than one kiss to get all thoughts of the redhead off her mind. 

Set on forgetting her inappropriate feelings regarding her best friend, she kissed Dany more forcefully, receiving a small moan from the silver-haired beauty in response. The Targaryen girl was undeniably hot, anyone with eyes could see that, and unlike Sansa, Dany wanted her. With that in mind she pulled away from the slightly smaller girl just far enough to ask her if she wanted to go 'somewhere more private'. 

Dany grinned in response. "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey gets drunk and reveals his true nature to Sansa...
> 
> Disclaimer: homophobic slurs/behaviour ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I will get the hang of updating on a more regular basis... Sorry! Until then, I hope you all enjoy this next instalment. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think x

Sansa had gone from having one of the best Friday nights of her life, to one of the worst in what felt like a matter of seconds. 

She wasn’t entirely sure what had come over her when dancing with Margaery, what had possessed her to pull the brunette so close, to roll her hips so seductively - liquid courage maybe? One thing she knew for sure though, was that she had liked it. A lot. For a second she thought Margaery might even try to kiss her and she’d be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t wanted her best friend to do just that.

It was in that moment that she realised she might not be as straight as she once thought she was.

Before she could even really begin to process such a huge realisation, she was pulled away from Margaery’s warm embrace. Disappointment flooded her body, she had wanted so desperately to break free from whoever had grabbed her and jump straight back into the brunette’s arms. Only that’s when it hit her, Margaery hadn’t kissed her - hadn’t even tried - not then, not ever. The brunette didn’t think of her in that way, if she did Sansa would surely have known about it after 4 years of friendship. Regardless of the her suddenly very apparent crush on Margaery, they were still just friends, nothing more. 

So when she realised it was Joffrey that had pulled her away she had panicked and kissed him. Wrapped her arms around his neck in attempt to focus on anything but her potential crush on her closest friend, who just so happened to be a girl. A house full of drunk teenagers was no place to have a life changing realisation, and it wasn’t exactly like she could run and talk to said best friend about everything so she had simply put on a brave face and played the part of Joffrey’s date. 

Margaery had left almost instantly, leaving Joffrey to get very handsy - the boy was clearly drunk. Sansa cringed as he grabbed her ass but didn’t do a thing to stop it. Just because she might like girls (more specifically Margaery) didn’t mean she didn’t still like Joffrey as well, _did it?_

She had a million and one questions, none of which she knew the answer to and none of which she felt like she could ask out loud.

She tried to focus on the facts. Joffrey was here, though she wasn’t really sure why, she was pretty certain no-one had actually invited him. Despite Margeary’s dislike for the guy, she had assured Sansa that it was fine to invite him but Sansa knew her friend had only said so to keep her happy so she hadn’t bothered to mention it to him. Truth be told, the hadn’t wanted to give Margaery any reason to avoid her. And yet, here he was with his hands on her ass, attempting to grind his crotch against hers like Margaery had. Though it didn’t feel half as good as when Margaery had done it. 

Margaery, so bright and brilliant, with her soft skin, and kind eyes, and luscious lips. Margaery, her best friend in the entire world who most definitely didn’t like her in _that_ way. Margaery, who she had just caught a glimpse of going upstairs with none other than Daenerys Targaryen. 

There was no doubt in Sansa’s mind what Margaery and Dany were sneaking off to do, the two often bailed in the middle of parties to fool around. She would never judge their decision to do so - they were both single and free to do whatever they wanted - however, that didn’t change the fact that it bothered her. She couldn’t help but feel jealous every time her best friend snuck off with Dany (or any other girl). She always her thought jealousy stemmed from a place of friendship - from wanting to enjoy the party in the company of the person she was closest too - but now she wasn’t so sure.

_ Gods. _ She needed air. Or maybe another drink. 

“I need another drink!” she half shouted so she could be heard over the music. 

Joffrey just drunkenly nodded as she detached herself from his body and began to retreat to the kitchen.

“Get me a beer while you’re at it” he called after her as he turned his attention to a group of random girls dancing close by. 

Sansa frowned, something in the way he had just spoken to her didn’t sit right with her. He’d never used such a tone with her before, it felt more like an order than a request. Although it made her feel a little uneasy she decided not to dwell on it, he was just a little drunk, he probably hadn’t meant for his words to sound so demanding. 

As she reached the kitchen she came across Shae hovering around the make shift bar on her own. Shae was the newest student to join KL Academy and Sansa’s new lab partner. There was an air of Mystery about Shae, something that suggested it was unwise to mess with her, but she had been nothing but pleasant to Sansa so far. In no rush to get back to Joffrey, she decided to stick around and chat to her new classmate - get to know her a little better - she hated to think that Shae felt left out amongst all the party goers. 

As they delved into pleasant small talk - exchanging small smiles and light laughter - Sansa couldn’t help but note how beautiful Shae was. She reminded her of Margaery in someways. They didn’t particularly look like one another - Shae’s face was more oval, features sharper, hair a little darker and skin more tan - but there was fierceness behind her eyes that reminded Sansa of Margaery. Not to mention that Shae was wearing a rather low-cut, revealing top - something that looked like it had come straight from Margaery’s own wardrobe. 

Yep, she certainly wasn’t as straight as she had once thought. 

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by an intruding arm wrapping itself securely around her waist for the second time that night. 

“Babe, what’s taking so long? Where’s my beer?” 

Sansa face dropped as she straightened up, subtly shrugging Joffrey off of her. She was pretty certain she was meant to feel flattered by the boys attention, but with her head full of doubt and his breathe reeking of alcohol, she felt uneasy and a little disgusted more than anything. She’d rather he kept his hands to himself for now. 

Joffrey didn’t seem to like that. 

“What? Suddenly you don’t like it when I touch you?”

“No, I um - I’m just not in the mood” she tried to reason as she manoeuvred herself so she was facing the boy, putting a little distance between them. 

She momentarily wondered if she was being to harsh on him, sure she didn’t much care for his drunk side but that’s not to say she didn’t still like him overall. 

“You know, every time I turn around I find you all over a girl…”

Sansa heart sped up as an unsettling feeling curdled in her stomach. She was taken aback by Joffrey’s words, or more precisely, the implication behind them.

“What are you talking about? I’m just spending time with my friends”, she defended somewhat weakly. 

Did he know about her inner conflict? Was she that obvious?_ Gods,_ if he knew then Margaery definitely knew. Her best friends ability to figure out her mood before she herself knew was somewhat unnerving. Luckily, before she could spiral too deeply into those thoughts, Joffrey spoke again.

“And what about me?” He argued, sounding much more like the brat Margaery had often described him as than ever before. 

“I was literally just dancing with you…” she pointed out.

The unnerving, sickening feeling began to rise in her stomach. This wasn’t the boy she had been on dates with, had kissed on serval occasions, had liked since she could remember... The boy she liked was charming, dreamy, not some whiny brat that assumed he was entitled to whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. 

“Not before I interrupted you and that desperate dyke bestie of yours.” Joffrey sneered, his words dripping in pure hatred. 

Sansa turned pale as his words hit her like a tone of bricks. Drunk or not, there was no excuse for his current behaviour. 

“Don’t call her that.” She bit back, her voice stern.

Much to her surprise Joffrey just chuckled in response. 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was this the real Joffrey? So full of judgement and malice?

“Why not? It’s what she is isn’t it? A filthy, fucking dyke.” 

Sansa’s nostrils flared and she clenched her fists so tight her knuckles began to turn white. How dare he use such hateful words against anyone, especially her best friends. 

Before she could so much as open her mouth to speak, Shae spoke instead. “Okay asshole, time for you to leave.” 

Sansa watched as Shae - smaller than herself in height and build - squared her shoulders and stepped closer to Joffrey. This girl definitely gave off the impression she was not to be fucked with, and for good reason.

“And who the fuck are you?” Joffrey asked in disbelieve, as though he was outraged Shae had even spoken to him. 

“Shae.” The brunette stated plainly before continuing, “I’d say it’s nice to meet you but my mother always taught me not to lie.” 

“Clearly you don’t know who I am. I could have you expelled just for looking at me!” The boy cried, shamelessly using his families ties to KL Academy as a threat. 

His shrill manner caught the attention of the other students around them, creating a small audience. Sansa wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. She wasn’t a fan of people knowing her business, especially not when that business entailed her arguing with a pathetic, homophobic, brat that she had somehow been stupid enough to date. She felt like a complete idiot, baffled as to how Joffrey’s true nature had completely passed her by. 

“I’ll take my chances”, Shae replied unwaveringly, completely unbothered by the boys outburst. 

“Tough words for a nobody”, Joffrey spat as he edged closer to Shae. “Why don’t you fly back to whatever flee ridden town you came from and leave me to talk to my girlfriend.”

Sansa fought back the urge to be sick as Joffrey’s words washed over her. She felt like she had whiplash, just half an hour ago she had been dancing in his arms, completely obvious to his true self, and now… Now she wanted to punch him square in the face, repeatedly. She had never wanted to hit someone before, she wasn't a violent person - that was more Arya's bag - but Joffrey's despicable behaviour was really testing her. 

“I’m not your girlfriend. I never was”, She stated firmly. “Shae’s right, you need to leave. Now.”

Joffrey turned his full attention back towards her, raising his eyebrows in disbelieve. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He all but screamed, seemingly shocked that she had turned on him. 

_Just how drunk was he? _ Sansa thought it was pretty obvious that she wanted nothing more to do with him. Not now, not ever. 

“Now” she repeated sharply. Another second face to face with her ex crush was a second too long. 

“You heard her, get out.” Shae added, taking another step closer to the boy as if to drive their point home. 

Joffrey stood tall, eyeing them up carefully, as if weighing up his options before stepping back. “Whatever, you’re beneath me anyway” he sneered as he turned to leave, grabbing a bottle of liquor on his way out. 

Despite his cruel parting words, relief flooded Sansa’s body. She was just grateful that he was leaving without causing an even bigger scene. That being said, all eyes were still on her. Her relief quickly turned into shame and self hatred, Margaery had warned her that Joffrey wasn’t the guy she thought him to be and she hadn’t listened - had defended him even - too hung up on the dream of dating the most handsome boy in school.

She wanted to run and hide, escape everyone's prying eyes and go find the one person she felt truly comfortable around, Margaery. 

She desperately wanted to tell her closest friend everything that had just happened - how awful Joffrey had been, how stupid she felt, how sorry she was for not having listened to her friends warning signs - but she couldn’t. Not now, not while Margaery was pre-occupied, already hidden away with someone else. 

Her stomach dropped at the reminder of Margaery and Dany off doing god knows what together. She wanted to cry, scream, vomit… How could she have been so blind until now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery comes to term with her feelings towards Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter about 10 times over and I'm still not overly happy with it but once again, I'm extremely late on the update (sorry!) so here it is... Hope you in enjoy! x

In need of air, Margaery momentarily pulled back, breaking the heated kiss. She took the opportunity to study the girl beneath her. Her friend was quite the vision with her plump lips and flushed checks, her long locks sprayed wildly against the pillow.

“You’re beautiful” Margaery praised, her voice barely above a whisper.

She couldn’t help but smile as she watched her friends cheeks turn the same colour as her hair - causing Sansa to blush had always been one of Margaery’s favourite past times. 

She lent down to pepper said cheeks with feather light kisses, causing her best friend to giggle. Her heart practically burst at the sweet sound of the redhead’s reaction, such a small, innocent gesture somehow felt miles more intimate than anything she had previously done with any other girl.

Then, out of no where, she felt Sansa kick her shin, hard. Only it wasn’t Sansa who had kicked her, it was someone else. That didn’t make any scene, there was no one else in the room. Another sharp blow to the exact same spot caused Margaery to jolt up in pain. 

The sudden movement caused her to wake. Though a little thrown at first - her mind still groggy from the little sleep she had gotten - she soon realised she had been dreaming. Dreaming of her gorgeous best friend laying beneath her, kissing her senseless, only to be woken by a very different Stark. One that she certainly didn’t harbour any romantic feelings for. 

She peered to her side to confirm it was in fact Arya that had been kicking her. As suspected the petite brunette lay soundly asleep beside her. Margaery couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to herself as she noted how harmless the young Stark girl face looked while sleeping (a joke to anyone that knew Arya). The girl was far from sweet and harmless, Margaery’s shin alone was proof of that. 

With no desire to receive anymore surprise bruises, Margaery got up and out of bed. She was too awake to fall back to sleep now anyway. 

She checked her phone only to find that she still had no new messages. It was still early but she had expected to have heard back from Sansa by now - her best friend was a morning person after all - even if they had spent the night partying. 

A fresh wave of concern regarding her best friends whereabouts washed over her, causing her stomach to twist and turn. Was Sansa okay? Was she safe? Had she left with Joffrey? Jealousy flooded every inch of Margaery’s being as she contemplated the idea of Sansa leaving last nights party with the self proclaimed king. She had no right to be jealous, she knew that - especially after pulling her own disappearing act with Dany - but she couldn’t help herself. It was quickly becoming more and more apparent that she had no real control over her emotions when it came to her best friend - a fact that did not sit well with her.

She thought back to the previous nights events, to when Sansa had thrown her arms around Joffrey causing her jealousy to rear it’s ugly head for the first time. So, she had dealt with it the only way she knew how - she hooked up with someone else. 

It had been quick, dirty and mindless - exactly the distraction she needed. Only it didn’t last long, about 60 seconds after coming against Dany’s eager fingers, Margaery found herself once again thinking of Sansa. She just couldn’t help herself, ever since that damned kiss it was as if all her feelings towards the redhead had heightened, leaving her unable to truly focus on anything else.

In sudden need of a distraction from her own thoughts, Margaery decided to shower, hoping the warm water would sooth her and if nothing else, at least refresh her after last nights events. 

Half an hour later and fresh out the shower - clad in clean lounge wear with hair still wet - she felt a little less frantic and a little more like her usual self. Thought that’s not to say that she wasn’t still worried about Sansa’s whereabouts.

She reached for her phone once more, still nothing. Sighing heavily she shoved her phone into the pocket of her sweatpants and decided to head downstairs. Her worries, mixed with last nights alcohol were starting to give her a headache. She needed water. 

As she reached her bedroom door - opening it as quietly as possible so as not to wake Arya - relief suddenly flooded her veins. On the other side of the door stood none other than the redhead that currently occupying her every thought. 

“San, you’re here!” she beamed as she wrapped her friend up in a tight hug, holding on as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. 

“Marge, just how much did you have last night? Are you still drunk?” Sansa questioned teasingly, clearly confused by her over enthusiastic greeting. 

Margaery scuffed and swatted at Sansa’s arm as she finally released the other girl from her embrace. “Can’t a girl be happy to see her best friend? Maybe I just missed you…” She countered playfully, followed by a wink. 

Now that she knew Sansa was safe she couldn’t help but forget all about her mixed up, jealous emotions and immediately slipped back into her usual flirtatious ways. It just happened naturally. 

Sansa chuckled lightly in response. “Marge, it’s been one night, barely even that… and I’ve been here the whole time.” 

Margaery suddenly felt a little silly for having over re-acted. Of course Sansa had stuck to their plan and stayed the night, the redhead rarely deviated from something that had already been agreed on. “I was worried is all, I couldn’t find you… I thought maybe you left with Joffrey.”

Sansa’s face immediately screwed up in disgust. “Gods no!”

Margaery’s eyebrows rose in response, surprised by her best friends sudden change in reaction to the mere mention of Joffrey. A small, selfish part of her was happy to hear that Sansa had finally come to her senses, however, a much bigger part of her worried for her friends well being once more. What had that asshole done to turn Sansa so against him after all this time? 

“Not after his disgusting behaviour!” Sansa added. 

Judging by the look on her face and the tone in her voice, Sansa’s anger was laced in sadness and something else… Regret maybe?

Margaery’s mind immediately filled with heartbreaking scenarios, resulting in her own regret. She knew Joffrey was bad news - a total slime ball capable of treating even his dearest loved ones like shit - she never should have let the boy out of her sight. Especially not when it came to Sansa. 

“San, darling -” she started softly as she reached for the redhead’s hands, intertwining her friends slim fingers with her own. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine”, Sansa assured, though her words didn’t quite ring true to Margaery. 

“It’s kind of a long story…” the redhead continued, clearly still trying to play down the lasting affects of whatever Joffrey had done. “Can we go downstairs and get some food first? My stomach is trying to eat itself.” 

As if on queue, Sansa’s stomach began to rumble causing her to frown. 

Margaery couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips. Sansa always looked unknowingly adorable when she frowned

“Of course sweet girl, come on.” 

Just as they went to leave and head downstairs, a loud, annoyed groan came from underneath the covers of Margaery’s bed. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realise Dany was still here…” Sansa spoke, suddenly seeming even sadder than before. 

Margaery was quick to correct her. It was clear that Sansa somehow already knew that she had hooked up with Dany and for some reason (one she didn’t much feel like delving into right now) she felt the need to clarify that Dany hadn’t stayed the night. She needed Sansa to understand that her and Dany little, part-time arrangement meant nothing. It never had and never would 

“That’s not Dany. Dany left last night. It’s just Ar-“ 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to sleep!” 

“Arya?” Sansa asked in confusion. 

“I found her practically passed out in the guest bathroom and my room was closest”, Margaery explained. “She’s surprisingly heavy for someone so small.“ 

“Not too small to kick your asses!” The still half asleep brunette mumbled. 

Margaery chuckled as she watched Sansa roll her eyes at Arya's threat. “Come on, lets go before she makes good on that ass kicking” she insisted as she gently ushered Sansa out of the door way and down the hall, their hands remaining interlocked the whole time. 

Once they reached the kitchen, they unconsciously settled into their frequent Saturday morning routine. Despite it being Margaery’s home, Sansa was the one to fix them breakfast while Margaery fetched them plates and cutlery. Margaery prided herself on being good at many things but cooking certainly wasn’t one of them. Her culinary skills started and ended at toast - even then there was a 50% chance she’d burn it - It was safer for all to let Sansa take the lead. 

Soon enough Sansa set down a delicious looking stack of pancakes in front of Margaery as she took the seat next to her. 

Margaery smiled, only then realising that Sansa had forgone her own favourite type of pancakes in favour of Margaery’s - something not usually done without a harmless argument first. 

“My favourite? What’s the occasion?” she queried.

“An apology.” 

Margaery’s brows frowned in confusion. She looked up from her plate, immediately locking on to bright blue eyes. It was then that she noticed just how deflated Sansa looked, as though she had been up all night crying. Her heart sank, whatever happened last night she should have been there. She felt awful for not having been around in Sansa’s moment of need, had she known she never would have disappeared, never would have given up looking for her. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you about Joffrey. I should have.” 

Margaery’s heart sank a little further as she slowly reached across the small space that lay between them and gently rest her hand on top of Sansa’s. “San, what happened last night?” She cooed as she used her thumb to rub soft, soothing circles across the back of the redhead’s hand. 

Sansa sighed, staying quiet for a moment longer before finally explaining. 

Margaery followed along closely, her blood boiling hotter and hotter with every word. Though Sansa didn’t repeat exactly what Joffrey had said, it was clear to her that the boy had made a highly inappropriate comment about her sexuality causing Sansa to initially turn on him and then things had escalated from there. 

It soon became clear, that above all else Sansa was truly disappointed in herself for ever having fallen for someone with such a vile opinion on others. No matter how many times Margaery told her friend there was no need to apologise, the redhead insisted on saying sorry for not having listened to her warnings regarding Joffrey's true nature. 

“Ugh, I just feel so fucking stupid! He’s horrible, just like you said. How could I have been so blind to all his bullshit?!”

“Darling, please stop beating yourself up about it. You made a bad judgement call, we all do it. It doesn’t make you stupid or any less amazing than you truly are. Until last night he only ever told you what you wanted to hear, showed you what you wanted to see… You’re not the first girl to fall for his shit and sadly you won’t be the last.” 

Margaery squeezed Sansa’s hand tightly as if to really drive her words home. She could practically see the inner workings of Sansa’s brain, it was as though the redhead was at war with herself over whether or not to believe Margaery’s reassuring words. She so desperately wanted to ease her friend’s mind - to assure Sansa that she was being too hard on herself and have her actually believe it - but she knew Sansa all too well. The redhead would continue to torture herself no matter what she said so Margaery decided on a different approach - humour.

“I could put a hit out on him if you like? Have someone break an arm or a leg… I’m sure there’s plenty of people that would jump at the chance to do so. In fact, there’s one sleeping in my bed right now.” 

As hoped, Sansa laughed. “Arya will think Christmas has come early,” she half joked. “But I thought violence was never the answer?” She continued, reciting Margaery’s well known beliefs back to her. 

“Ah yes, well that was before an entitled prick messed with my best friend” she countered in a matter-of-fact tone.

It was true, Margaery strongly believed that violence was never the answer - why use fists when you could use words - however, though only joking, she definitely didn’t hate the idea of someone quite literally knocking some sense into Joffrey.

As if on queue for that train of thought, Arya appeared in the doorway before sluggishly making her way over to where Margaery and Sansa sat. Without so much as a ‘hello' or ‘good morning’ the petite brunette simply sat down opposite them.

“Are you going to eat that?” She asked.

It was only then that Margaery and Sansa took note of their untouched pancakes. They had been too caught up in discussing last night to stop and take a single bite. 

Before either of them could so much as answer Arya, the small brunette had already pulled Sansa’s plate closer to her side of the table and began to eat. Sansa groaned at her sisters antics but did nothing to stop her. Margaery just giggled as she nudged her own plate between herself and Sansa, silently offering up her own pancakes to share. 

They friends fell into easy, playful conversation as they ate (Arya was too busy shovelling the contents of Sansa’s plate into her mouth to join in), and though the pancakes had gone cold, they were still delicious. It was in that moment that Margaery realised just how good they would be together, as a couple. They were similar in a lot of ways and yet dissimilar in just as many, complementing each other down to the point of being good at what the other struggled with. The perfect fit. 

She tried to reason with herself, convince herself that them as a couple was just a passing thought but it was hopeless. After everything that had happened in the past week, there was no denying she was madly in love with her best friend. 

_If only Sansa felt the same way._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa starts to accept that she's not so straight after all...
> 
> Warning - Joffrey ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> As always, enjoy and let me know what you think x

Much to Sansa’s surprise she went on to spend the rest of her weekend in a good mood. Between Margaery’s caring words and witty antidotes, Arya’s outrageous comments, and the occasional upbeat message from Shae (they had exchanged numbers after Friday’s fiasco), Sansa was pulled out of her self-hating, guilt spiral pretty quickly. Though she still judged herself for having fallen for Joffrey’s nice act, it was reassuring to know that others didn’t. Well, sort of in Arya’s case. Complete lack of judgement wasn’t really the younger Stark’s style - especially when it came to Sansa - but it would appear that just this once, Arya wasn’t going to hold Sansa's naivety against her. 

It had been Margaery’s lack of judgement that had really lifted her mood though. Since the retelling of Friday’s unfortunate turn of events, Margaery had spent every waking hour doing everything in her power to cheer her up and it had worked. In fact, it had worked so well that Sansa was convinced now more than ever that her feelings towards her best friend weren’t strictly platonic. 

With that thought out there - constantly rattling around in her head - there was no longer any room in her brain to dwell over Joffrey. She had almost forgotten about his existence entirely. All she could think of was Margaery. 

What Margaery meant to her, what it meant to like Margaery in _that_ way, what it meant to like girls in general... 

She was so caught up in her overwhelming, confused thoughts that come Monday morning, she hadn’t so much as stopped to consider the potential aftermath of having dumped (sort of, as they were never official) Joffrey. And in public no less. 

That was until her first lesson of the day, one that she shared with the self proclaimed king himself. 

She cursed her luck. Of course her first interaction with the boy had to be first thing Monday morning, in a class that she didn’t share with many friends. The person she probably talked to most amongst the students currently filtering into the classroom was Gendry, her younger sisters friend/ maybe boyfriend? It wasn’t 100% clear what was happening between the two - they seemed like the perfect match and yet Arya refused to admit out loud that they were more than just friends. Sansa could relate. 

Being the sweetheart that he was, Gendry smiled and greeted Sansa as she approached him. “Hey Sansa.”

“Hey Gendry, mind if I sit?” She asked gesturing to the seat directly beside him. Her usual spot beside Joffrey was no longer an option. 

If Gendry was taken aback by the request he certainly didn’t show it. “Of course not” he assured as he went to remove his backpack from the chair next to him, allowing Sansa room to sit down. 

In his attempt to move his bag to the floor, the straps got tangled up with the back of the chair causing the contents of his particularly open backpack to scatter across the floor. “Shit!” 

He swiftly dropped to the floor to collect his things and Sansa wasted no time in crouching down to help. 

“I swear I’m still recovering from Friday night” he joked, blaming his clumsy actions on the amount of alcohol he had consumed days ago. “Remind me to never challenge Arya to a drinking game again!” 

Sansa chuckled, anyone who challenged her younger sister to anything definitely had a death wish. 

“At what point did that seem like a good idea?” She teased. 

“A little after beer number three…”

“And at what point did you accept that your liver may never be the same again?

”“Hmm, shot five or six I reckon.” 

They laughed, lulling her into a sense of security. Maybe class wouldn’t be so bad with Gendry by her side. They knew each other well enough to chat and joke around but not well enough for Gendry to know or ask about any details regarding Joffrey. He was just the right level of cheery and carefree to provide her with the distraction she needed. 

Now, if she could just get through the lesson without Joffrey so much as noticing her… Chances were his ego was still bruised after being publicly shamed for his behaviour, surely he’d just chose to ignore her entirely right? 

Wrong. 

“On your knees begging for me back already I see”, Joffrey sneered as he glared down at her still on the floor helping collect Gendry’s belongings. 

Sansa stood immediately. Her mind raced with sarky comments as she finally came face to face with the boy she had once liked. It was odd, seeing him in the light of day after releasing what kind of person he truly was. In the little time she had spent thinking about him since the weekend, she had assumed it would be hard to face him again - cause her anger to spike, or worse, cause her guilt ridden self-hatred to manifest all over again - but in actual fact she felt nothing. 

It was crystal clear to her now that he was nothing more than an entitled rich kid who thrived off attention, whether it be good or bad.

So, she refused to give him any. Rather than rise to his petty words, she simply sat down and began to organise her own things on the desk, seemingly paying the cruel boy no mind at all. 

“Always knew you were a push over. I bet - ” 

Seemingly out of no where Nymeria Sand passed by to get to the desk situated behind her. “She already dumped your sorry ass once, give it up sad sack.” 

Though they barely knew each other, Sansa wasn’t surprised by the dornish girls sudden involvement. It was a well known fact that all of the Sand sister's despised Joffrey and would jump at any chance to taunt him - regardless of the topic. 

Joffrey scuffed, turning his attention to Nymeria. “Don’t make me laugh snake. I was the one who broke shit off!”

“That’s not how I saw it” Nymeria shot back, her tone smug and full of glee. 

Sansa felt a strange sense of pride knowing that Nymeria had witnessed and approved of how she had called things off with Joffrey. Not only did the Sand sister's hate the KLA king but they were also notorious badasses - the kind of women that took no prisoners. Knowing her actions had impressed one of them gave Sansa just boost of confidence she needed in that moment.

“You were pretty drunk, maybe you don’t remember. Would you like me to repeat what I said?” she asked in a deadpan voice, as though she wanted the entire encounter over with out of mere boredom.

The level of sass behind her words was enough to cause a stir amongst those around them, it was rare that anyone saw this side to her but it had always been there, lurking beneath the surface. She was a Stark after all, it was in their nature to bite back. 

“You stupid bitch”, Joffrey muttered in disbelief, his voice shrill and full of anger. “You think you can humiliate me and get away with it?!” 

Without missing a beat Sansa replied. “There’s no need to try and humiliate you, you manage that just fine all by yourself.”

She watched Joffrey's face turn redder by the second as she kept her own face stern, refraining from allowing the small smile that threatened her lips to do so as she heard hushed laughter around them. 

Joffrey fell quiet after that, clearly at a loss for words, but remained stood by her desk as though some brilliant and evil comeback would pop into his head at any moment.

However, before things could escalate any further Mr. Seaworth entered the classroom, heading straight for his desk at the front of the class. 

“Alright people, settle down! Sorry I’m late” he announced. 

Everyone in the classroom did as they were told, settling in their seats ready for the days lesson. Everyone bar Joffrey. 

“Mr. Baratheon would you like directions to the nearest desk?” The teacher mocked, causing everyone bar the boy in question to laugh. 

Joffrey muttered harsh words under his breath and he stomped towards the closest desk and sat. 

Most teachers wouldn't dare speak to Joffrey like that given the boys well connected ties to the school but Mr. Seaworth wasn't most teachers. He had a no bullshit approach to life. It was truly something to be admired. 

The rest of the lesson went off without a hitch. Mr. Seaworth interacted and joked with his students, easily holding the rooms attention while talking them though the days lesson. However, as the lesson went on, Sansa soon found her thoughts drifting back to Margaery. She was itching to update her best friend on her first interaction with Joffrey, she hoped her friend would be proud, impressed, maybe even a little turned on… 

That last thought soon sent Sansa into a fresh state of panic. She desperately tried to distract herself from that particular train of thought - to focus on literally anything else - but all of a sudden she couldn’t get the image of Margaery underneath her, groping her ass as she heatedly ground down into the brunette’s lap out of her head. Another week on and the image still flooded her mind as though it was yesterday. Her body yearned to do it, and more, all over again. 

_Gods,_ she thought. When had she become such a hot, gay mess. 

If she really thought about it she had always been a little infatuated with Margaery. Even before they were really friends Sansa had always admired the brunette, always wanted to impress her, be near her as much as possible… In fact, the more she thought about it, the more her sudden crush on her best friend didn’t seem all that sudden.

She groaned to herself. So maybe deep down she had always liked Margaery in _that_ way, but realising it changed everything.

She was suddenly pulled from her spiralling thoughts as she felt a soft nudge against her shoulder. It was Gendry informing her that their class was over. A little to her surprise the boy waited for her as she gathered her things - she suspected he didn’t much care to leave her alone after witnessing how Joffrey had spoken to her - a sweet gesture considering they really weren’t that close.

As they left the classroom Sansa soon noticed Margaery stood in the hallway practically glaring holes into the back of Joffrey’s head. Her friends expression soon softened though as she noticed her. Her heart skipped a beat. 

Margaery smiled sweetly as she approached her - Gendry still in toe. After a quick chorus of _'hey’s’_ and a _‘thanks again for the party’_ Gendry soon moved on, leaving them alone. 

“How was your lesson sweet girl, everything okay?” 

Sansa immediately knew that what Margaery really meant was _how was it seeing Joffrey again? Do I need to call in that hit?_

It was then that it dawned on her that Margaery’s schedule meant that she needed to be on the other side of campus for her next lesson, where as Sansa’s was only a few doors down. Margaery had sort her out and waited for her just to check in, to be there for her and make sure she was okay, all the while risking being late (something she knew full well Margaery hated). Her heart skipped several more beats. Ignoring her new found feelings was going to be a lot harder than she may have anticipated. 

Before she was able to answer Margaery, Nymeria breezed passed interrupting them. “Nice work in there, Stark." 

In the same moment, Nymeria winked and sauntered off, not waiting for a reply. 

Sansa blushed slightly. Had Nymeria just flirted with her? Surely not. Had she liked it? Maybe a little…

“What was that about?” Margaery asked curiously. 

Sansa immediately zoned back in on Margaery, instantly forgetting that all over girls even existed. 

“Oh, it was nothing really... I may have embarrassed Joffrey a little”, she stated modestly . 

“That’s becoming quite the habit of yours.” Margaery responded, pride evident in her voice. “Whatever you said to him was certainly enough to earn yourself a new admirer” she added as she playfully nudged Sansa’s side before linking their arms and gently guiding Sansa towards her next lesson.

Sansa’s eyed widened at Margaery’s words, her heart stopping all together as she toyed with the idea that maybe her newly discovered crush wasn’t entirely hopeless after all. Maybe, just maybe, Margaery was referring to herself as the admirer rather than Nymeria. 

However, that small shred of hope was soon forgotten as she noticed Dany approaching them. Flashbacks of Friday night flooded her mind, Margaery had had the chance to kiss her as they danced but didn’t. Instead, Margaery had kissed Dany, had disappeared with Dany, had most likely fucked Dany. 

A horrible, sickening feeling surged through Sansa’s body. If Margaery had a crush on a friend, it certainly wasn’t her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery seeks advise from Loras before trying to coax Sansa into admitting what she really wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think it's safe to say that we've all come to the conclusion that I'm a slow as fuck writer... Hopefully the chapters are at least worth waiting for. 
> 
> Enjoy and as always, I'd love to hear what you guys think! x

It took all of four days for Margaery to crack and seek out a trusted ear to rant to. She usually prided herself on her ability to keep secrets - her own and those of others - but her new discovered love for Sansa was proving to be difficult to keep to herself. She needed to tell someone, to admit how she felt out loud, to talk it through before it drove her completely mad. 

She had half a mind to run and tell Sansa herself, spill her guts and hope for the best. After all, Sansa was seemingly intrigued by the notion of them wasn’t she? The redhead had certainly been sending signals (however mixed they may be). It was hard to tell - impossible to be sure - but if the not so secret glances Sansa had been sending her way were anything to go by then there was hope that her best friend may return her affections after all. 

However, despite her usual boldness, Margaery didn’t have it in her to just come out and say it. Not to the Sansa’s face. Not yet. So, she found herself in the company of her brother, Loras instead.

She had three brother’s whom she loved equally, but Loras was the one she was closest with. They had been practically inseparable as children - often mistaken for twins as they ran riot around Highgarden - as they grew older not much changed. Though wiser and more calculated, they remained mischievous as ever and still required Margaery’s quick wits to navigate a way out of whatever recent trouble they had gotten themselves into. Other than Sansa, Loras was Margaery's only other best friend, he knew all her secrets. Well, apart from the one currently eating away at her. 

They sat on Loras’ couch, a bottle of their father’s finest wine (one she had taken without permission) between them, half eaten dornish takeaway containers scattered across the coffee table as she began to fill her brother in on everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. She spilt everything, from her unexpected make out session with Sansa (briefly interrupted by Loras’ outrage he hadn’t been told sooner), to Sansa washing her hands of Joffrey, to her realising she wanted to be with Sansa. 

“- Loras, I love her.” 

Much to her surprise Loras let out a full bellied laugh at her last admission. 

She wasn’t sure what she had been expected in response to finally opening up about Sansa, but it wasn’t that. She didn’t see how being in love with her closest friend was so funny. The statement alone had the power to ruin the best friendship she had ever had and here her brother was, laughing at her. Some support he was. 

“Are you done?” She huffed. Though to her dismay, Loras just continued to laugh. 

“I’m glad my dilemma is so entertaining for you, jackass”, she sighed sarcastically as she took another sip of her wine. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry - ” Loras started as he attempted to catch his breath. “It’s just, when you said you had life altering news, I assumed it would be well, news…”

“And what’s that suppose to mean?” 

“It means that you’ve been hopelessly in love with Sansa Stark since they day you met her.” 

“I have not.” Margaery defended, though the more she thought about it the more she realised her brother was properly right.

“When was the last time you ate strawberries?” 

Margaery’s brow creased, momentarily thrown by Loras’ sudden change in topic. “What’s that got to do with anything?” 

“When?” He repeated as a smug little smirk started to pull at his lips. Margaery wasn’t the only Tyrell with a signature smirk. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t eaten them in years…” 

That’s when it hit her. The point her brother was trying to make. 

“And why not?” He asked as his small smirk turned into a large shit eating grin. “It’s certainly not because you don’t like them. In fact, they were you’re favourite once. So tell me darling sis, why did you stop eating them?”

_ Because Sansa is allergic_, she thought. The mere sight of a strawberry was practically enough for the redhead’s throat to start tightening so despite loving the taste, she had stopped eating them all together. She also forbid her parents to buy them just incase Sansa ever came round unannounced. Admittedly her actions were a little over cautious but it was a small price to pay for her best friend’s safety. 

“Alright, alright, I get your point.” She groaned. She never did take kindly to losing an argument, however small it may be. 

“Perhaps you’re right, perhaps I’ve always been in love with Sansa, but I don’t see how teasing me about it is helpful…” 

“It’s not”, Loras admitted. “But as your big brother, it’s my right to tease you about these things.” 

Margaery rolled her eyes in response. “Are you done being an ass? Cause I could really use some actual advice on this.”

“Loving girls really isn’t me forté”, Loras continued to tease, knowing full well he was pushing his luck. 

Margaery said nothing in response, instead she downed her final sips of wine, placed her empty glass on the coffee table and got up as if to leave.

Loras rolled his eyes at her actions. “Alright, alright, truce” he stated as he tugged her back down to sit beside him. “Honestly sis, I don’t see what the big problem is here. I’ve known Sansa nearly as long as you have and frankly, the girl’s smitten with you.” 

“Then how do you explain Joffrey?” she countered immediately.

“Temporary insanity?” he offered as he handed her a top up of wine. 

Margaery smirked and nodded in acknowledgement but she wasn’t convinced. For as long as she had known Sansa the girl had talked about Joffrey - how charming and handsome he was - even with her friend's new found hatred for the boy, it was hard to believe that Sansa had actually been smitten with her the whole time.

“Look, you said it yourself, Joffrey is out of the picture, you kissed - which she admitted to finding hot - and she’s been checking you out ever since. Sounds like a classic case of gay panic to me. She probably just needs more time to figure it out.” 

Margaery took a moment to contemplate her big brothers words. Maybe he was right, maybe given time Sansa would see what had been right in front of her the whole time - she couldn’t fault the redhead for that, she herself hadn’t exactly been quick on the uptake. 

“You could always lend her a helping hand?” Loras added suggestively. “Wouldn’t be the first time you helped a girl figure _it _ out.” 

“So essentially your advising that I sleep with her?” Margaery scolded, a little disappointed in her brother’s suggestion. She had been hoping for something a little more insightful than just _‘fuck Sansa and see what happens’._

“I’m not saying you should just waltz up to her and suggest you two fuck. I just saying that maybe she needs a little push in the right direction - a sign that you’re into her. She’s not exactly the most confident girl in the world and you have some what of a colourful history with other girls - ”

“- are you implying that I’m a slut?” Margaery interrupted, forging outrage. 

“Absolutely” Loras replied in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Margaery laughed lightly as she swatted her brother’s arm. Had any other boy even hinted at calling her - or any other girl - a slut she would have given them a verbal smackdown so harsh they’d go crying to their mother. However, she knew Loras didn’t mean it in a derogatory way. Her brother was a great believe in women _“letting their freak flag fly”_ regardless of what others might think. 

“You’re still a saint compared to me” he added, a cheeky smile plastered across his face. 

“Not a hard feat”, she shot back without missing a beat. 

It was Loras’ turn to forge outrage.

“What would grandmother think of us…” Margaery mused as if thinking out loud. 

“The old bat would probably be proud” Loras replied, the unflattering nickname for their grandmother earning him another swift hit to the arm. 

“In all seriousness though, given all the attention you receive from other girls, Sansa probably just thinks she doesn’t stand a chance.”

“A truly ridiculous notion”, Margaery pointed out. Anyone would be lucky to hold Sansa’s attention. She was smart, funny, and incredibly beautiful. Not to mention, insanely loyal. Margaery couldn’t imagine Sansa ever hurting someone she loved. 

“So show her that”, Loras encouraged. “Put that famous Tyrell charm to good use and let Sansa know that being with you is an option.” 

Margaery considered her brother’s words carefully. Perhaps he was right, perhaps Sansa just needed a little reassurance. However, As nice as that thought was, she also couldn’t help but worry that being more forthcoming might not end the way she wanted it to. 

“And what if we’re both wrong? What if Sansa has no interest in me what so ever and all I manage to do is make a fool of myself, jeopardising our friendship in the process?”

“Since when do you question your instincts? You’re the smartest, most intuitive person I know.” 

Margaery couldn’t help but smile at her brothers words. 

“Besides, your friendship is already jeopardised.” He continued in a matter-of-fact tone. “Even you, the great Margaery Tyrell, can’t keep your little secret forever. It will eat away at you eventually. At least this way you know you tried.” 

Margaery sighed. Loras was right, she had already denied herself her true feelings for years now and for what? So she could go on pinning in secret for the rest of her life, always wondering what if? No, Margaery Tyrell didn’t shy away from the truth, she faced her problems head on, this situation would be no different. Besides, if things went sour - if Sansa started to slip away altogether - then she had no doubt she could talk her way back around to a simple friendship. No matter how much it might hurt her to do so.

“When did you become the wise one?” She questioned curiously, her tone full of whimsy. 

Loras responded by pinching the skin of her arm, getting her on what he knew to be an overly sensitive spot. 

“Ouch!” she yelped before hitting him for the third time, only he dodged out of the way causing her to miss. He always was annoying good at winning play fights. 

————————— 

When Friday night rolled around, Margaery found herself curled up in bed, Sansa pressed snuggly against her side as they watched movies they had already seen a hundred times over. They had spent almost every Friday night since the week they had met in the exact same fashion and yet something about this week felt different... 

There was an undeniable tension building between them - the air thick with a mixture of uncertainty, need and desire.

Ever since her chat with Loras, Margaery had put her brothers advise to good use and kicked her already overly affectionate ways up several notches. Her extra efforts soon had Sansa blushing and giggling (a sight that Margaery would never tire of), but, despite her best efforts, she was still no closer to figuring out what was really going on in that beautiful, complex mind of Sansa’s. 

It was frustrating to say the least. 

However, she knew she could only do some much, she didn’t want to push too hard. She had no intention of manipulating her best friend into thinking of her in _that_ way, she only wished to assure that if that were already the case - if Sansa did in fact harbour feelings for her - then it would be okay. Nothing had to be ruined.

With that thought in mind, she gave her best friend an affectionate squeeze, pulling Sansa that little bit closer to her own body. She smiled at the head of luscious red locks tucked in against her shoulder, stray hairs tickling her jaw and chin. Without a second thought she lent down to press a gentle kiss against the crown of Sansa’s head - something she had done a thousand times before as an innocent gesture, only now it felt more intimate, more... _ daring. _

To her delight, Sansa hummed in response before nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

Suddenly, Sansa froze. Her muscles tensing against Margaery’s hold as she seemingly realised what she had been doing. 

Margaery could practically feel the panic begin to ooze from the girl in her arms. Unsure of whether to speak in fear of causing Sansa to pull away, she remained silent as she rubbed soothing patterns against her friends back in hopes of calming her down. 

Though Sansa remained tense in her arms, she didn’t pull way. 

“Marge…” 

Margaery hummed in acknowledgement but said nothing, allowing Sansa time to form whatever question was on her lips. 

“How did you know you were into girls?”

Sansa’s voice was so quiet that Margaery barely heard the question at all. Her heart picked up and she was almost certain Sansa would be able to hear it but she willed herself to stay calm, to act natural. 

“Honestly, I never really gave it much thought…” she started as she thought back to before she had come out, back to when she had first noticed girls in that way. “I guess when I got to the age where my friends started to notice boys, I simply noticed my friends. Their luscious locks and pretty faces, they way they smelt… Always so much nicer than boys” she added, her voice turning playful at the end. 

She hoped her playful manner might lighten the mood and help Sansa to relax a little. She wanted her friend to feel comfortable enough to ask whatever other questions were on her mind, no matter how daunting they might seem. 

Sansa pulled back just enough to be able to look up at her, bright blue eyes full of wonder. “And you never questioned it? Never felt the need to explore more possibilities?”

Margaery considered her friends question for a moment before answering. She had come to terms with her sexuality at a rather young age. Feeling no need to hide who she was she had come out to her family at 13. When she had met Sansa a year later, she simply slipped liking girls into casual conversation and that had been that. Sansa hadn’t so much as batted an eyelid. Since then, they had never really talked about her sexuality so directly. 

“I suppose not”, she pondered aloud. “I’ve kissed a couple of boys here and there - they were nice enough, but all it really did was confirm that boys don’t _excite_ me.”

“Excite you?” Sansa questioned, the most adorable look of confusion plastered across her face. 

Margaery couldn’t help but smile at her friend innocent nature. _Always so wholesome,_ she though. It almost made her feel guilty for the amount of times less than innocent thoughts regarding Sansa had crossed her mind. 

Rather than voice her meaning, she simply smirked before quirking a single eyebrow. She knew the moment Sansa had caught on - putting two and two together - it was written all over Sansa's face, her cheeks turning a brighter shade of red than her hair.

_“Oh.”_

Margaery chuckled lightly as she watched her friend's eyes drop to her lips, lingering there a moment too long to be passed off as everything other than desire. As much as she wanted to act on Sansa's blatant cravings - to draw her in and close the slight gap between them with a soft kiss - she remained still. If something were to happen between them it needed to be Sansa who initiated it - a sure fire sign that the redhead wanted this. Wanted her. 

“I, I’m not sure I like boys either…’ Sansa finally spoke as she lifted her gaze, her eyes once again locking onto Margaery’s own. 

“Oh?” Margaery replied, mimicking Sansa’s reaction playfully, causing her friend to smile shyly.

She simply smiled back as she once again began to rub soothing circles against Sansa's back, silently encouraging her to keep talking. 

“All this time I thought I liked Joffrey but I’m not sure I ever really did… I mean, clearly I didn’t even really know him. It’s like I just picked the guy every girl wanted because that’s what I thought I was supposed to do. And then, the more I think about it, the more I can’t help but think maybe he wasn’t an awful kisser. Maybe it was just me, maybe I just didn’t like him enough, maybe I don’t like any boy enough. I’ve never enjoyed kissing one yet.” 

Margaery’s smile widened in pride. Admitting such a thing out loud was a big step for Sansa, a huge step really. 

She reached up and tucked a stray red hair behind her friend's ear, her hand coming to rest against Sansa's jaw. “And what about when you kissed me?” She asked softly, “did you enjoy that?” 

As expected, Sansa responded with a blush - blatantly obvious and cute as ever. 

“I, I don’t -” Sansa fumbled before stopping to take a deep breath. “I think so”, she concluded more confidently, her eyes once again falling to Margaery’s lips.

Margaery couldn’t have stopped the small smirk that tugged at her lips even if she tried. “Would it help if you tried again?” 

“You, you mean?” 

Margaery might have laughed had she not known it would stop Sansa in her tracks. Her body language screamed for Sansa to just lean in and claim her lips and yet here the redhead was seemingly still uncertain on whether to act. “Sansa, would you like to kiss me again?” She tried once more, the tension between them becoming unbearable. 

Sansa gulped in response. “Would you like to kiss me again?” She mimicked, seemingly trying to force Margaery to make the final move. 

Margaery lent forward ever so slightly, her mouth mere inches away from Sansa’s as she licked her lips. “I asked you first.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gives in to what she wants only to descend into panic afterwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one month - that's got to be some kind of record for me! 
> 
> Anyway, really hope this chapter was worth the (slightly less long) wait!
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think x

Sansa had been dying to kiss Margaery all night. No, all week. 

Though half convinced she was simply imagining things, she could have sworn Margaery had been flirting with her all week. Granted, her best friend had always flirted with her some - had always been more affectionate than most - but something in the past week had changed. She couldn’t remember that last time she had been in Margaery’s presence without the brunette touching her in some way, whether it be an arm around her waist, a hand on her knee, a gentle kiss against her cheek…

It was thrilling and maddening all at the same time. 

Ever since that kiss, the one that had taken place on the very same bed they were in now - blissful and eyeopening - Sansa’s entire body vibrated every time her best friend so much as came near her. She couldn’t think straight. Quite literally. 

So, she did what any sane person would do when faced with the option of kissing Margaery Tyrell, she closed the slight gap between them and pressed her lips against the brunette’s own. 

She was tentative at first - so uncertain of her actions that she barely moved - her lips and body simply pressed against Margaery’s as she waited for a sure tell sign that she hadn’t just read the whole situation wrong and made a complete fool of herself. 

She didn’t have to wait long.

Within seconds Margaery’s hand was in her hair, tangling its way into red locks as the brunette captured her lips between her own again, and again… and again. 

Margaery’s actions were firm but slow, as if she were trying to savour every last brush of their lips and honestly, Sansa didn’t have a single complaint. 

Her best friend was an even better kisser than she remembered, lips even softer - so plush and delicious. She momentarily wondered if all girls tasted so good or if it was just a Margaery thing. However, her brain soon forgot about the notion of all other girls as Margaery’s tongue softly licked at her lips, teasing them apart. 

_Gods, _ Sansa thought. _It had to be a Margaery thing, nobody else’s tongue could possibly be as silk like and skilful as hers._

Sansa willed her own tongue into motion, matching her friend’s actions with more enthusiasm than she had intended. Had she been kissing anyone else she might have stumbled - embarrassed by her own neediness - but not with Margaery. Margaery had a way of making her feel brave and experienced even when she wasn’t.

Their tongues preceded to dance around one another’s in perfect union, as though they only existed for that very purpose. A quiet moan fell from her lips - she couldn’t have stopped it even if she wanted too - Margaery just did things to her, made her feel things that no one else ever had. 

To her delight Margaery hummed approvingly in return before deepening the kiss further. 

Suddenly, though she wasn’t entirely sure when or how it had happened, she found herself on her back, Margaery’s firm, perfectly sculptured body pressing her into the mattress as they continued to reward one another’s soft, pleased sounds with more feverish kisses. 

Nothing had ever felt so mind numbingly good before. She would be content to just go on kissing Margaery’s perfect lips until the sun came up, never wanting it to end. 

That was until she felt her friends lips kiss their way across her jaw, down to her neck… and _oh gods,_ Margaery with licking and sucking and nibbling at her pulse point. 

She gasped as she felt her heart beat between her thighs.

“Is this okay, darling?” Margaery whispered gently as her lips hovered against the damp skin of Sansa’s supple neck, awaiting conformation to keep going.

Unable to form words, Sansa nodded her head vigorously in answer to her friends question. She didn’t care how desperate her actions made her seem, the sheer fact that Margaery had stopped to check in with her only made her want the brunette that much more. 

She squirmed, squeezing her thighs together in attempt to release some of the pressure building within her overheated body. The sensation of being turned on wasn’t new to her - she had enjoyed the company of her own hand on more than one occasion - but the sensation of being turned on in the company of another? That was new. Well, sort of…

She had felt it once before, a couple of weeks ago when in this very same bed, with the very same girl who was currently marking her neck in the most delicious way possible had slipped her hands down her back and squeezed her ass. The mere memory of it caused another jolt of arousal to shoot through her body, urging her own hands into action. She wanted to make Margaery feel just has good as she had, if not better.

As her friends lips, teeth, and tongue continued to work wanders against the most sensitive parts of her neck, she allowed the hand that currently clung to Margaery's back to slowly roam downward until reaching her ass and squeezing tentatively - just as Margaery had done to her all those days ago.

Margaery let out a delighted groan in response before kissing her way back up Sansa’s neck in favour of claiming her lips once more. 

What felt like a life time later and yet, entirely too soon, Margaery began to slow down until her body stilled and her hand once again rested against Sansa’s cheek, her lips gone, but not far. 

Sansa tried not to let her disappointment show. She wanted more. More kisses, more touches, more Margaery. 

“So, what’s the verdict, sweet girl? Enjoyable?”

Margaery voice was a little breathless and it made Sansa squirm. “Very”, she admitted bashfully as she fought the urge to lean forward and kiss her best friend once more. 

Her body screamed at her to just do it, to just lean in and kiss the beautiful girl that still lay pressed against her side - she had already initiated one kiss tonight, why not initiate another - but, her mind convinced her otherwise. For whatever reason Margaery had put a stop to things, leaving Sansa unable to find the courage to continue. Or ask why. 

Had she done something wrong? Margaery seemed to have been enjoying herself just as much as she had, but then again, if that were the case, why stop?

Suddenly, she was pulled from her spiralling thoughts by a loud crashing noise coming from downstairs. “What was that?” She asked, slight fear evident in her voice .

“Don’t worry, darling” Margaery began with a light chuckle. “It’ll just be my parents pouring themselves into bed, they went for dinner with friends which means they're undoubtably drunk.”

With that, Margaery pulled away leaving them just far enough apart from one another to allow them to breath separate air for the first time in several minutes - maybe hours - Sansa couldn’t be sure. 

The mood shifted. Though hints of heated tension remained, the over all air between them became far less intoxicating, allowing Sansa to think more clearly again. 

That’s when reality hit. 

What had just happened? What did it mean? Did it mean anything? Had Margaery just done it as another favour to help her figure things out? Was making out a thing that they did now? What about Dany? Which one of them does Margaery prefer to kiss? Actually, she preferred not to know the answer to that last one.

A million more questions began to form and swirl around her over active brain as she lay still, staring up at the ceiling. She silently willed herself to try and calm down but it was no use - her anxious nature had gotten the better of her - kissing her best friend for practice was one thing, but kissing her best friend (who she secretly had a crush on) just for the fun of it. that was something entirely different. 

As if able to read her mind, Margaery began to stroke her arm from where she now lay on her side, propped up on one elbow, a sizeable gap between them. 

“San, relax… It’s just me. You don’t have to freak out every time we do this.”

Sansa couldn’t help but focus in on the last part of what Margaery had said. The words_ ‘every time we do this’_ playing on repeat in her head. 

“You say that like it’s going to keep happening…” 

She had meant for her words to come out as a casual, throw away comment, but instead they sounded far more like a hopeful question. 

“Isn’t it?” Margaery challenged, her voice calm - as though she were simply asking an everyday question. 

Sansa fell silent, she didn’t know how to answer that. Not right now. Not while Margaery’s delicate fingers continued to run up and down her arm, the image of them kissing still fresh in her mind. 

Admittedly, she wanted to say yes. Of course she wanted to say yes, she’d be an idiot not to want to keep kissing Margaery, keep touching her, keep hoping for more… But things weren’t that simple. They were best friends, had been for years, what if things went wrong? She couldn’t bare the thought of anything coming between them. 

“Tell you what, why don’t you sleep on that thought?” Margaery suggested sweetly, interrupting her growing concerns. “We can discuss it in the morning, preferably over one of your delicious breakfasts” she added with a wink. 

Sansa blushed. That wink would be the death of her one day. 

“Yeah, okay” she agreed meekly before turning on her side in attempt to get comfortable enough to sleep. 

A bad move on her part, because now she was once again face to face with her unfairly attractive best friend, their bodies only inches apart. 

Fortunately, before she could delve too far into the dangerous territories her brain was threatening to lead her, Margaery spoke.

“Are you going to freak out if I try to cuddle you?” She asked, her voice light and teasing. 

Sansa chuckled softly, more to herself than anything. She was over re-acting as per usual. If nothing else, Margaery had made it quite clear over the past couple of weeks that she had no intention of allowing anything to cause any long lasting awkwardness between them. 

With that in mind, Sansa shock her head as she shifted towards her friend, once again resting her head against the brunette’s shoulder. 

Margaery’s arms immediately wrapped around her, pulling her close. 

Sansa’s worries and pending questions began to subside. Even with her friends new ability to cause a jolt of electricity to run through her body at the slightest touch, being held by Margaery still had a calming affect on her. Still made her feel safe.

————————— 

Sansa woke early the next morning still tangled up with her best friend, only now Margaery lay in her embrace, curled up in her arms with her back pressed to her front. 

She smiled to herself. She had always liked waking up like this, with her best friend securely in her arms. When conscious, Margaery was always so strong and self assured, often putting the needs of the ones she loved above her own, going to fierce length to protect them and never asking for anything in return. Sansa liked to think that this - waking up with Margaery as the little spoon - was Margaery's subconscious telling her that she too needed protecting sometimes. That Sansa's embrace made her feel safe. 

Such a pleasant thought soon turned sour though as once again, Sansa's doubts started to get the better of her. 

All of her previous worries and hesitations began to manifest all over again, leaving her with twice as many questions than before. 

Since realising she had feelings for Margaery, it had become painfully apparent that her crush wasn’t going to disappear any time soon. She liked Margaery. _Really_ liked her. Thought about her every minute of everyday only to then dream about her in her sleep levels of liked her. So what happened if Margaery woke up and told her that last night had meant nothing, that if they continued to keep doing whatever it was they were doing, it would just be harmless fun? 

She liked to think she could handle that - surely anything with Margaery was still better than nothing at all - but she wasn’t so sure. She needed time to think, time to process, and she couldn’t do that when she turned to mush every time Margaery so much as looked at her. 

Without another thought, she gently slipped away from her still sleeping friend and began to quickly and quietly collect her things. She hated to leave things so uncertain - felt awful for leaving while Margaery still slept, truly she did - but in that moment, uncertainty seemed far safer than facing what Margaery might have to say. 

————————— 

When Sansa arrived home, no one was around - a very rare occasion in the Stark household - but she certainly wasn’t complaining. The last thing she wanted to do right now was explain to her parents why she had hurried home so early on a Saturday morning when they all knew she usual spent the entire day still at Margaery’s. 

Taking the stairs two at a time in hopes of remaining unseen, Sansa soon found herself in her room - lucky to have gone unnoticed. 

However, her luck instantly ran out. 

“Arya, what the fuck are you doing in my room?” She questioned harshly. 

If she wasn’t in the mood to deal with her parents then she certainly wasn’t in the mood to deal with her annoying little sister. 

“Reading you’re diary”, Arya offered with a shrug before shoving whatever she was trying to hide into her back pocket.

Sansa raised her eyebrow in suspicion. “I know for a fact that you don’t find me interesting enough for that.” 

Arya seemed to contemplate her options for a moment before giving in. “Ugh, fine. I was stealing money from your secret stash.” 

Without a word, Sansa gestured for Arya to give her the money back. To her surprise, her sister did so without putting up a fight. However, without even looking down at what the Arya had handed her, she knew it wasn't everything so she gestured again for her sister to give back what she had taken. “All of it.” 

Arya groaned as she begrudgingly reached into her pocket for a second time and pulled out the rest of the money. “Jon would have let me keep it…” she grumbled. 

“Too bad he’s up north” Sansa stated flatly as she manoeuvred around her sister. She placed the money into her own back pocket while making a mental note to hide it better later. 

“Why are you even home? Shouldn’t you be at your girlfriend’s?” Arya questioned.

Sansa’s stomach dropped. Arya had never referred to Margaery as her _girlfriend_ before, teasing or otherwise, so why now? Were her true feelings really that obvious?

“Margaery’s not my girlfriend” she argued before causally sitting on the edge of her bed in attempt to appear as though she was unbothered her sister’s words. 

“The hickey on your neck says otherwise” Arya shot back instantly.

Sansa immediately brought her hand up to cover her neck as she tried to school the look of sheer panic that crept into her features. She had left Margaery’s in such a hurry that she hadn’t so much as checked her reflection before practically running home. She probably looked a complete mess. 

“That wasn’t Margaery’s doing” she defended lamely, unsure as to why she preferred to let Arya believe it was somebody else’s handy work. 

Arya raised her eyebrow curiously. “Who then?” 

“Like I’m going to tell you”, Sansa shot back, hoping a simple reminder that they rarely swapped secrets would be enough to stop her sister from questioning her further. 

She watched cautiously as Arya narrowed her eyes at her.“Please tell me you’re not back with that bellend, Joffrey?”

Sansa scuffed defensively. “Gods, no. Give me some credit.”

She thought herself an idiot sometimes - seemingly most often than not these days - but even she wasn’t stupid enough to run back to the likes of Joffrey. 

Arya eyed her for a moment longer - staring her out in that silent and unnerving way that she hated - before humming a mild form of acknowledgement. Seemingly satisfied with the the fact that Joffrey hadn’t been the one to cover her neck with light (extremely pleasurable) bruises, Arya finally turned to leave. 

However, as Arya reached her bedroom door she stopped in her tracks and turned to address Sansa once more. “You know, for what it’s worth, I think it would be a good thing if you and Margaery were actually girlfriends. She’s cool, and she already treats you better than Joffrey ever did. Plus, she makes you far more bearable to be around.” 

Sansa couldn’t fight the small smile that tugged at her lips. Despite still being some what insulting, that was still possibly the nicest thing her sister had ever said to her. She knew Arya well enough to know that it was the brunette’s subtle way of telling her she didn’t believe the lie about the hickeys and she was cool with it. Cool with Sansa being into girls, supported it even.

Over come by the moment, Sansa reached into her back pocket for the forty pound she had just claimed back from Arya and walked towards the door way where her sister still stood. “Here…” she said handing over twenty pounds. 

Arya looked shocked as she took the money. She peered down at it for a second of two before looking back up at Sansa. “Can we make it thirty?” 

Sansa rolled her eyes in disbelief before swiftly shutting her bedroom door in Arya’s face. 

She chuckled to herself however, when she heard a faint “worth a try...” travel through the solid wood now separating them. 

Arya was a chancer, always had been, and however annoying Sansa may find her, she secretly admired her sister’s unwavering boldness. Not that she’d ever admit that to Arya's face. 

She had barely settled into her room before she felt her phone vibrate. 

“Shit”, she mumbled to herself as she stared down at the screen. 

It was Margaery. She was calling her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany invites the girls round for a night of harmless fun and drinking games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again... 
> 
> Apologies for my absence. Life got in the way for awhile there and when I finally sat down to write again, my brain rudely forgot how... Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm not overly happy with it, but I figured you'd all waited long enough so... Enjoy (hopefully)!

“You know, darling, when you spend the night in a girl’s bed it’s customary to at least say goodbye in the morning.” 

Margaery kept her tone as light and teasing as possible but she knew she hadn’t quite hit her usual levels of cheerfulness. She hadn’t been angry to find the space beside her cold and empty when she had woken up, just frustrated and undeniably sad. She thought she had finally made some progress with Sansa last night - finally gotten her best friend to accept her desires - only to wake up and find that taking one step forward, meant taking two steps back. 

A soft, sincere “I’m sorry” travelled through the speaker of her phone causing her chest to tighten. She hadn’t meant to make the redhead feel bad. 

“I shouldn’t have left like that”, Sansa continued. 

“Then why did you?” She questioned gently.

“Honestly...“ Sansa began only to pause for a moment, clearly unsure of what to say. “I Panicked. Again. Shocking I know… “ 

The hint of sarcasm that crept into her friends final few words didn’t go unnoticed by Margaery, she knew Sansa well enough to know that the redhead was trying to lighten the mood \- probably in the hopes that she wouldn’t have to go into more detail and fully explain herself. 

“I really am sorry”, Sansa repeated earnestly. 

Margaery sighed quietly to herself. It was clear that her best friend wasn’t ready to truly face up to what may or may not be happening between them. As frustrating as it was, and as much as she hated the uncertainty of it all, she knew she had to remain patient, allow Sansa time to process.

“I know you are, sweet girl”, she responded after a beat. “And it’s okay.”

She contemplated continuing - hinting that they should still talk about what had happened at some point - but decided against it, the last thing she wanted was to push her closest friend beyond her limits. However, there was one thing she needed to make sure of. 

“Can you do one thing for me though, darling?”

Sansa’s reply came immediately. “Anything.” 

Her heart fluttered at how quick Sansa was to respond - so determined and genuine - it was the reminder she hadn’t known she needed. The reminder that regardless of any hiccups, Sansa was still willing to do _anything_ to make sure that things between them were okay. 

“Can you promise me that no matter what, you won’t ever leave like that again?” 

There was a brief moment of silence this time, mere seconds but still noticeable considering how quick Sansa had been to assure her of _anything_. 

“I promise” the redhead eventually spoke, her voice quiet but firm.

Margaery released a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. The full truth left unspoken with a simple promise not to run away again wasn’t exactly the ideal outcome for the conversation, but it was something. She could always work with something. 

“Good,” she confirmed, smiling to herself. “You know, you could do some real damage to a girl’s ego like that”, she added jokingly, her whimsical cheer back in full force.

————————— 

Margaery spent the rest of her day in a fairly good mood. A little restless, sure, but that was mainly due to the anticipation of the evening ahead. 

Daenerys was hosting a girl’s night at her place, just her, Dany, Sansa, Missandei, and new comer, Shae. Inviting Shae had been her suggestion. She barely knew the girl, but Sansa seemed quite fond of her and the two seems to be becoming fast friends, so Margaery figured it would be a good opportunity for Shae to get to know the rest them, herself included. That, and it gave her a chance to get a proper read on the new comer, quenching her desire to suss out everyone she ever came across.

Though excited to be spending her evening with her friends - promises of junk food and drinking games causing her mischievous side to buzz, itching to come out and play - she also couldn’t help but think about all the ways tonight could work against her. 

Given her history with Dany, her recent realisations regarding Sansa, and the very recent (delightful) occasions where she her secretly made out with said redhead, an evening of playing drinking games such as; truth or dare or ‘never have I ever” seemed somewhat risky. However, she was confident enough in her ability to think on her feet that her concerns didn’t quite outweigh her excitement. Her only true concern was not to spook, or worse, upset Sansa.

Bar the group chat in order to confirm plans, Margaery and Sansa hadn’t spoken much (by their usual standards at least) since their phone call earlier that day. 

They had only managed a few more minutes of conversation over the phone before Sansa’s youngest brother, Rickon, seemingly figured out that Sansa was home and from then on out insisted on asking her to play Mario Kart with him because Bran was being an _“butthead”_. 

Margaery had been a little put out by their conversation being cut short but at least things had eased back toward their usual dynamic before being interrupted. In the end, she had ended the call with a smile on her face, not at all surprised that her best friend had given into her little brother’s request so quickly. Sansa had always had a soft spot for Rickon.

That being said, she had missed Sansa from the moment she hung up. A ridiculous concept really. They hadn’t so much as gone twenty-four hours without each other and were now about five minutes away from being united, and yet here she was, still missing the redhead. 

She hated to think she was becoming _that_ girl - the type that pined after someone the moment they were out of sight - but realistically she was already _that_ girl. She had been from the moment she met Sansa. 

With her best friend still very much on her mind, Margaery arrived at the Stark household - car boot packed with booze and an overnight bag - ready to pick Sansa up and head over to Dany’s.

As she reached the front door she braced herself for a potentially awkward greeting. It was one thing to ease back into their usual dynamic over the phone - masked by technology - but it was another to expect the same ease in person. She knew Sansa like the back of her hand, the simplest thing could cause the redhead to stumble and revert back to panic mode. And that just wouldn’t do. 

So, she put on her most charming, signature Tyrell smile and rang the doorbell. 

When Sansa greeted her (as expected) there was an air of awkwardness between them. The unsaid lingered somewhere just below the surface, but to her surprise, Sansa soon offered a simple “hey” and a shy smile before tentatively reaching for her hand and practically dragging her away from the house, seemingly eager to get going.

She happily followed along, silently fighting the urge to tug at their intertwined fingers and spin her friend round for a kiss with every step of the way. 

It had been hard enough not to fantasise about kissing Sansa after their first impromptu make out session but now - with fresh images of claiming the redhead’s perfect lips mixed with ones of kissing and nipping at her porcelain neck - it was practically impossible. It was then that she noticed the brief flashes of light purple/red markings hidden beneath Sansa’s hair. 

Had she not been looking for them she wouldn’t have noticed them, would have just assumed Sansa felt like styling her long, thick locks in a sideways fishtail braid as she often did, but now that she’d caught a glimpse - seen proof of her own handy work - she couldn’t look away. 

A overpowering jolt of arousal surged through her body as memories of Sansa’s soft sighs and quiet moan rung in her ears. She hadn’t meant to leave any evidence of their little encounter, but when Sansa had reacted so beautifully and wanting to her lips against her neck it had kind of just... happened. Her self restrained had snapped, impulse taking over. It hadn’t been until Sansa had grabbed her ass and urged her closer that she realised she had gotten carried away. 

So she had forced herself to stop.

As much as she had wanted to continue - wanted to see what other beautiful sounds she could pull from Sansa, see if every patch of her friends flawless skin tasted just as delicious - she had reminded herself that Sansa had only ever kissed people before. And only a hand full of people at that. 

Sansa's inexperience didn’t bother her - she respected that her friend was shy when it came to kissing, and all that came with it - which was exactly why she had stopped. She wasn’t about to rush her best friend into anything she might not be 100% ready for. 

“Ready when you are…”

Margaery blinked, the sound of Sansa's voice snapping her back to the precent. 

_Gods,_ she thought. What had become of her? It was going to be a long night if she couldn’t so much as look at Sansa without finding herself completely and utterly distracted.

————————— 

Within what felt like minutes of arriving at Dany’s - Missandei and Shae already there - Margaery found herself sat comfortably around the living-room coffee table, unnecessarily close to Sansa (Sansa’s doing, not hers. Not that she minded), with a shot of tequila in hand. 

“- to girls night”, Dany cheered excitedly as she raised her shot glass. 

Everyone followed suit, raising their glasses to meet Dany’s mid air. 

“To new friends”, Margaery added, pointedly smiling at Shae. 

Shae smiled back despite seeming a little wary of her kindness. It was clear that, for whatever reason, Shae didn’t quite trust her attempts to befriend her but she didn't take no offence. Some people didn’t trust as easily as others - she was sure Shae had her reasons - but that didn’t mean she was going to give up trying. If she had learnt one thing in her 18 years of life, it was that no one could resist the Tyrell charm. Even the likes of Joffrey would likely succumb to it if Margaery were to swallow her disdain and put her mind to it. Not that she ever would. 

“To getting drunk I guess”, Shae spoke as she knocked her glass against the table before downing her shot with ease.

“You’re going to fit right in”, Margaery concluded as she followed suit, throwing her own shot back with equal amounts of ease. 

The others mirrored their actions, each raising their glass to their lips and swallowing. Margaery watched adoringly as Sansa’s face screwed up into a cute, displeased frown, blissfully unaware that she too was being watched. Violet eyes studying her closely. 

Much like Sansa, Missandei hadn’t so much as wiped the grimaced expression off of her face (neither of them cared much for shots), before Dany got straight to business, insisting that they play truth or dare. 

Both Sansa and Missandei let out half-arsed groans at the suggestion. It was no secret that the two weren’t as keen on the game as some but they always played along regardless - their shyness dissolving with every round.

“Who’s up for going first”, Dany taunted mischievously. “Marge?”

Margaery’s stomach bubbled with uncertainty - all the ways in which the game could end badly once again swirling around in her brain - but she wasn’t about to let her nerves be known. That wasn't her style. “Sure, why not?” She replied cheerfully. 

“Truth or dare?” Dany asked with a quirked her eyebrow, playfully challenging Margaery to pick wisely. 

Margaery knew exactly the kind of dares her silver-haired friend was likely to come up with - she was undoubtedly about to have to put ice down her top, or text something highly inappropriate to someone at random - but she figured both sounded more appealing than potentially having to manoeuvre around an awkward truth so she went with dare. 

“Hold hands with the person sat closest to you for the rest of the game. No letting go. Well, unless you have to pee.” 

Margaery peered at Dany in suspicion. That was the kind of entirely too wholesome dare Missandei would come up with, not Dany. 

“That’s far too tame for you, what’s the catch?”

“No catch.” Dany insisted, her face the picture of pure innocence. 

Though unsatisfied with her friends response, Margaery had little choice than to just go with it. 

She glanced over at Sansa, a lop sided smile tugging at her lips. “Looks likes you're stuck with me, darling” she teased as she reached for the redhead’s hand, intertwining their fingers like they had done countless times before. 

“Nothing new there”, Sansa joked calmly, despite the blatant blush colouring her cheeks. 

_So painfully cute_, was all Margaery could think as she once again fought the urge to lean in and capture her friends perfect lips in a sweet kiss. Or a not so sweet one. She would be happy either way. 

Determined not to let her mind wander, she swiftly turned her attention back to the rest of the group only to find that Dany was staring directly at her, a knowing smile spread across her face.

“You’re welcome” the Targaryen girl mouthed silently. 

In spite of kicking herself for being caught out - her usual ability to mask the full extent of her feelings clearly shattered to pieces by Sansa’s mere presence - Margaery found herself struggling to stop the small quirk that tugged at her lip. It was comforting to know that, as she had expected, not only was Dany not jealous, but here she was, actively trying to encourage the idea of Margaery and Sansa together. 

Maybe a few more rounds of truth or dare wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare leaves Sansa suitably hopeless, a little drunk, and very thirsty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Having re-written this chapter about 10 times, I'm finally happy with it... sort of. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Oh and welcome to my headcanon that Missandei is a total dark horse and a hot af nerd :) Also, changed Grey Worm to just Grey so it fit with the modern setting a little better.

Sansa had spent her entire day thinking about Margaery, about kissing Margaery, about what it meant to kiss Margaery, only to come to the conclusion that she should stop overthinking things. Easier said than done - an essentially useless conclusion - but even so, she was trying. 

So, as she sat amongst her small group of friends - hand in hand with the very same girl she was driving herself insane over - she willed herself to listen to the voice inside her head that told her to _just go with it and have fun. _ And if that led to a third or forth kiss from Margaery then so be it. 

The one thing that she knew for sure after spending the day wrapped up in her own head, was that no matter how much she questioned what it all meant, no matter how painful it might be to hear it meant nothing, she was kidding herself if she thought she wouldn’t jump at the chance to kiss her best friend whenever asked. 

Even if it was just part of some dare.

As it stood, their game of truth or dare had remained fairly tame. The dares mainly consisted of downing vile concussions made up of any and every type of alcohol in sight and mildly embarrassing stunts like posting ugly selfies or leaving heart emoji’s in the comments of an innocent bystander from school. The truths however, were proving to be a little more interesting. 

Amongst things that Sansa already knew, she had learnt a handful of things along the way.

The first, that Missandei and her longterm boyfriend, Grey, hadn’t had sex yet. Sansa had found that strangely comforting to hear, she liked knowing that she wasn’t the only one in the room with a little less experience. That being said, Missandei and Grey had done plenty of ...other stuff in very question places around school. Shocking everyone, bar Dany who already knew.

The second, that Shae was bisexual and thought Sansa was the cutest person in school. Shae’s sexuality had come as no real surprise to anymore - she definitely gave off a vibe - her attraction to Sansa however, had raised a few eyebrows. Sansa herself had just blushed, awkwardly accepted the compliment and moved on, putting it down to nothing more than Shae still not really knowing everyone and not being able to think of anyone else. 

The third, that Dany still considered Margaery to be the best kisser she had ever come across. A fact that Sansa couldn’t argue with but also didn’t like hearing. Dany’s admission had instantly sparked an ugly, jealous feeling deep within her chest. One that she desperately tried to smother, but seemingly failed to do so until Margaery had accepted the praise in a way that was both un-modest and yet some how still gracious. After that, she had swooned and moved on, leaving her thoughts of Dany with Margaery behind. 

Finally, the forth - the fact that had caught her attention that most - Margaery had never been on an actual date. 

If she had put her mind to it she could have figured out that last one for herself, her best friend told her everything after all. But even so, it had come as a shock. 

It was hard - no practically impossible - to believe that the stunning, caring, charismatic Margaery Tyrell had never been taken on a date. Margaery deserved the world, the very least anyone could do was offer to take her to dinner and a movie. 

Sansa envisioned herself being the one to take Margaery out, idea after idea on what they could do flooding her mind. She would make it special of course, personalise it to fit all of Margaery’s favourite things - a picnic in the park, a trip to the city gardens, back to back horror classics at the vintage drive-in (despite hating horror herself) - she liked the idea of it all so much that she momentarily considered just asking Margaery out there and then.

However, her sanity soon caught up with her, reminding her that not only were they surrounded by their friends, but due to her own disappearing act earlier that day, she had no idea if Margaery even cared for her in _that_ way.

Besides, Dany beat her to the punch.

“I’ll take you out, Tyrell.”

Sansa tried not to let the silver-haired girl playful offer sour her mood. The way in which Dany had said it appeared harmless and friendly, no real implication behind it, and even if there was, Sansa had no right to be jealous. She knew that. However, that didn’t stop the irrational part of her brain from screaming otherwise for the second time that night - once again leaving an ugly, unsettling feeling swirling around deep inside her chest. 

Dany was her friend, not as closer friend as Margaery, but a good friend all the same. She hated herself for reacting so negatively toward the Targaryen girl, especially when Dany had done nothing wrong. But recently, whenever she witnessed Dany and Margaery interact, she couldn’t seem to stop herself from picturing all the times the two of them had kissed, touched, snuck off together. It left her feeling nauseous and sad, unsure of whether to throw up or cry. Or both.

Luckily, the horrible feeling of jealousy and guilt soon eased a little as Margaery simply chuckled at Dany’s offer. “Thanks, but I’m not interested in a pity date.”

Dany just shrugged, her casual smile unwavering. “Can’t say no one asked.”

“Being asked isn’t the problem,” Margaery countered with a playful eye roll. “It’s being asked by the right person.” 

And just like that Sansa forgot all about the fact that Margaery and Dany even had a history. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in her system or her hopeless desire to have Margaery like her in _that_ way, but she could have sworn she felt Margaery squeezed her hand after those last few words, as if to say… 

_Surely not?_

She chanced a sideways glance toward the brunette only to receive a glance in return, a small smile playing at her best friends lips. She froze, the colour of her cheeks once again betraying her as her mind descended into internal chaos. Had Margaery really meant what she thought she meant?

————————— 

Several more rounds and a slightly unreasonable amount of drinks later, the game had taken a turn for the worse… or better, depending on which way you looked at it.

Which was how Missandei ended up revealing that she preferred smutty fan-fiction to standard porn, and how Sansa ended up being dared to remove an item of clothing for the rest of the game. 

“Got to say Sandei, you’re the last person I expected to try and undress me” she joked, the alcohol in her system prompting her to say things she might normally think twice about.

Missandei giggled as her features twisted with guilt, “Sorry San, I assumed you’d pick truth. I panicked… It’s all I could think of.”

“Pure filth!” Margaery accused jokingly, causing Missandei to giggle again before hiccuping and taking another sip of her drink, her alcohol intake clearly getting the better of her. 

Sansa huffed a little, saddened by the assumption that she would undoubtably pick truth. She knew Missandei hadn’t meant anything by it - the Narth girl didn’t have a cruel bone in her body - but it made her feel predictable and boring all the same. 

Determined to prove her friends (or maybe herself) otherwise, she made the swift decision to forgo simply removing a sock - a safe, comp out option in anyone’s book - in favour of stripping her upper body of the cropped hoodie she was wearing, knowing full well it would leave her in just high-waisted jeans and a simple but cute black bra with lace edging. 

They were all girls here, they’d all seen bras and boobs before (some more than others), spending the rest of the game in just her bra was no big deal. Or so she thought. 

With her dominant hand still firmly intertwined with Margaery’s, she struggled a little, fumbling with the removal of her hoodie. Sensing her struggle Margaery began to release her hand only to be called out by Dany. 

“No letting go” the silver-haired girl reminded them, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Sansa groaned softly, her patience for Dany’s hand holding stunt had starting to wear a little thin. 

At first she had questioned why Dany of all people seemed to be urging her and Margaery that much closer, only to then realise that it had nothing to do with pushing them closer, and everything to do with inconveniencing them throughout the rest of the game. 

As amazing as Margaery was, and as much as Sansa longed to be near her at all time, being permanently linked to her was frustrating for two very simply reasons. One, it left Sansa without her dominant hand, making the simplest of tasks a little difficult, and two, Margaery insisted on playfully stroking and circling her thumb with her own, causing Sansa's stomach flutter none stop. 

It was distracting to say the least. 

Which is probably how she somehow managed to miss the moment where Margaery crawled into her lap - soft, jean clad thighs now resting either side of her own.

“Here, sweet girl, let me.” 

Her mind barely registered Margaery’s words as her focus shifted to their new position, the simple proximity of it causing her breath to catch and her heartbeat to quicken at an alarming rate. She willed herself to calm down - reminding herself that Margaery had straddled her lap a dozen times before - only to have her brain give out altogether when soft, nimble fingers worked their way under the front hem of her hoodie. 

_Oh gods_, Margaery was undressing her. 

Logically she knew the gesture was completely innocent - a simple helping hand to make life easier - but logic had long gone, leaving her with nothing but racing thoughts, sweaty palms and an ever growing blush.

“No shirt?” Margaery questioned as her knuckles immediately came into contact with bare skin. 

Unable to trust her voice, Sansa simply shock her head, earning herself a look that suggested Margaery was equal parts surprised and impressed by her decision to remain topless for the rest of the game. 

Suddenly the air between them grew incredibly thick, heat rising like that had done the night before.

No longer able to look at Margaery directly in fear of doing something stupid (like kiss her right there in front of all their friends), Sansa shut her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

A flawed plan... 

Closing her eyes only heightened her ability to _feel._

As Margaery gently worked her hoodie up and over her head, the brunette's hand stroked against her skin - up her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, over her collarbone, around her neck. A hot, liquid sensation travelled in it’s wake, expanding further and further until it dropped south of her waistline, settling directing between her legs. 

It was officially, she was a hopeless gay disaster and Margaery would be the death of her. 

Only once her hoodie was off and discarded somewhere behind her - Margaery having briefly swapped the hand she was holding to do so - did Sansa recover from her minor heart attack and finally open her eyes, faint _whoo’s_ and whistling from the rest of the group vaguely registering within her clouded, overly aroused mind. 

She expected her friend to simply climb out of her and lap and back into the spot beside her but she should have known better. This was Margaery she was dealing with. Of course the brunette wasn’t going to pass up the chance to tease her, just a little. 

“This is cute”, Margaery noted as she gently toyed with one the straps of Sansa's bra.

Sansa’s blushing cheeks reached a whole new level of redness as she briefly questioned whether or not to just give into her urges and kiss her friends perfect, smirking lips. Their current surroundings be damned. 

However, the only working brain cell she had left informed her that that was a bad idea and insisted that she deflect instead.

“I’m thirsty” she stated dumbly, her eyes widening the minute she registered the words that had just fallen from her mouth. 

“I’ll bet”, Dany interrupted with a knowing laugh. “Should we just leave?” She continued suggestively.

With that, Margaery removed herself from Sansa’s lap and settled back down beside her. Sansa quickly made a show of reaching for her drink and taking a sip. 

_Solid save,_ she thought. 

“Just lending a helping hand”, Margaery stated cheerfully, calm and collected as ever - as if she hadn’t just reduced Sansa to a puddle in front of a small audience.

“Is that what you guys call that here?” Shae questioned, earning a fit of giggles from Dany and Missandei. 

The three continued to tease and laugh before spiralling off into a tangent about more shots. With their little show seemingly forgotten and shots on the way, Sansa felt Margaery tug gently at her hand. It took her a second longer than usual for her to gather herself - her mind still racing and her cheeks still burning - but when she finally looked over at her best friend, Margaery was simply smiling at her. Warm and gentle, and so very Margaery. 

“Breathe”, the brunette reminded her quietly - just loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

And just like that, Sansa relaxed, practically forgetting all about how Margaery had just partially undressed her. While their friends watched. 

It amazed her how someone who could cause her heart rate to skyrocket with the simplest of touches could also sooth her with just a smile. She didn’t know how the rest of the night would go, didn’t know if this was just the tip of the ice-berg in a long line of drunken dares, and yet somehow, in that moment, she didn’t care. She was with her friends, a little buzzed, a lot happy, and surprisingly calm. 

That was until Dany handed her another tequila shot and declared it was time for, “body shots!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night at Dany's continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again :) 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter so hopefully you all enjoy reading it! It's a little longer than usual, almost twice as long in fact, so get comfy and as always, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! X

Margaery thought body shots were a great idea, a genius one even. Another perfect excuse for her to give into her thinly veiled desires for her best friends. Another reason to touch, tease, and taste. 

That was until she found herself watching Shae slowly lick salt from Sansa’s bare collarbone. 

Hot, liquid rage bubbled beneath her skin, flooding her veins like poison. She hated herself for reacting with such an ugly, unwarranted emotion but she’d like to challenge anyone to feel differently when faced with what she was currently subject to. 

She hadn’t accounted for this, for Shae. With Joffrey out of the picture and two heated make out sessions still fresh in her mind, she assumed that if Sansa were to keep exploring her sexuality, it would be with her. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now - longing glances and awkward pauses - she was almost certain that Sansa felt what she felt, almost certain that given time they’d become more than just friends. 

But now there was Shae. 

Beautiful, bold Shae who had declared Sansa the cutest person in school and was now sucking at a piece of lime that rest between the redhead’s lips. 

Shae who was seemingly able to make Sansa blush almost as fiercely as she could. 

What made it all worse was that Margaery still had to hold Sansa’s hand throughout the whole thing, her urge to tug her best friend away from Shae’s grip growing more and more intense by the second. 

However, not one to broadcast her true emotions to the world, she simply watched on and waited for the whole stomach churning scene to play out before casually excusing herself to the bathroom. 

She needed a moment to herself. Just five minutes to re-group. 

Once out of sight she walked towards Dany’s downstairs bathroom in record time, hurrying inside and locking the door behind her. 

For what felt like forever and yet no time at all, she pointedly starred at her own reflection in the mirror. She sighed heavily as she willed herself to get a grip. So what if Shae liked Sansa, and so what if Sansa seemingly enjoyed that fact. As much as she willed it so, her and Sansa weren’t together and the redhead had never actually stated that she liked her in _that_ way.

That being said, she couldn’t help but feel a little used - as though she were just Sansa’s guinea pig until the redhead moved on to who she truly liked.

Suddenly, a soft knock pulled her from her thoughts.

“Just a minute” she called out through the door, hoping to buy herself a little more time.

“Marge it’s me, let me in.” 

Despite herself, Margaery’s foul mood instantly began to subside at the sound of her best friends soft, concerned voice. She gave her reflection one last look - secured a cool, composed expression into place - and unlocked the door, opening it just enough to let Sansa know that she could come in if she wanted. 

Sansa cautiously entered the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. “Hey, are you okay? You looked a little pale when you left and you’ve been in here awhile…”

Sansa’s tone was so full of genuine worry that Margaery struggled to remember why she had been in a bad mood in the first place.

“I’ve barely been gone five minutes” she countered, not wanting to explain the true nature of her disappearance. 

“Actually, you’ve been gone closer to fifth-teen…” Sansa corrected gently. 

_Oh._ Margaery was a little shocked by that. She hadn’t meant to remain hidden for so long. She wondered if the rest had noticed or just Sansa. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself. 

Sansa seemed to take her silents on the matter as more reason for concern. “Are you feeling okay? Have you been sick or something? Do you need me to get you anything? I can go get -”

Margaery chuckled at her friends ramblings, her soured mood easing more and more by the mere presence of her favourite redhead. 

“ - Darling, I’m fine. I promise” she insisted gently. 

Sansa frowned slightly, clearly unsure as to why Margaery was laughing but didn’t question it. 

“Oh, okay” she stated timidly. “I was worried is all…”

Margaery’s heart melted at that. Suddenly, she felt awful - not because she felt jealous or used, but because she felt guilty. Guilty that she had ever thought her sweet best friend was capable of using her. It was clear to her now that whatever game Sansa was playing with her and Shae, Sansa wasn’t even aware she was playing it. 

“Thank you for checking on me, sweet girl” Margaery stated genuinely, hoping to sooth her friend’s worries and put the entire ordeal to the back of her mind.

It seemed to work because Sansa smiled in return. “Of course. I mean - what are best friends for, right?”

“Right” Margaery agreed, a small smile of her own tugging at her lips. 

It was then that she allowed herself to take Sansa in fully for the first time since she had entered the bathroom. 

Her bright blue eyes - her model like cheekbones - the soft curve of her naturally rose tinted lips -the flow of her stark red hair cascading down one side of her slim neck (the side Margaery knew to be littered with hidden hickeys) - the way her thick fishtail braid contrasted with her pale chest - the tops of her supple breasts spilling out over soft black fabric because _oh gods,_ Sansa was still clad in just her bra…

Margaery’s mouth watered. She ached to reach out and touch but instead forced herself to avert her eyes. She was acting no better than a useless, horny boy and that just wouldn’t do. She was better than that. Sansa deserved better than that.

“I wished it were you, you know…”

Sansa’s quietly spoken words snapped Margaery out of her trance. She looked up to find clouded blue eyes staring back at her. 

“Me?” She questioned, unsure of what her best friend was even referring to. 

“The body shot that Shae… I, well I wished you were the one to take it”, Sansa explained nervously. “Off of me, I mean”, she quickly added as though that part hadn’t already been made clear. 

Margaery’s heart rate rose unnaturally high, unnaturally fast. She hadn't expected such a quick turn of events. Not only was she once again thrilled by the thought of taking a body shot off of Sansa, but she was beyond thrilled to hear that Sansa hadn’t enjoyed Shae’s attempt as much as it may have seemed.

Sansa had wished it were her. Not Shae, not anyone else. _Her._

Just like that, the bathroom felt ten times smaller than it already was, the air thick and potent with sheer desire. It was becoming quite the habit of their’s to find themselves in such a situation - not that Margaery minded. 

“Is that so?” she drawled, her signature smirk coming into play. 

Sansa gulped loudly before nodding. 

“There’s still plenty of time…” Margaery assured as she stepped closer, bringing her hand up to rest gently against Sansa's hip. 

She watched closely as Sansa bit harshly at her own lip, her bright blue eyes now several shades darker as she stared hungrily at Margaery’s smirk. 

“Or we could just skip the shot…” the redhead whispered shakily.

Margaery wasn’t sure who made the final move after that. Whoever it was, she didn’t care. She was too busy enjoying the feel of Sansa’s slick tongue playfully battling her own.

It was different from their previous make out sessions - there was no uncertainty to start, no slow build up - it was straight to business, all wet lips and hot tongues, with just a hint of teeth. It was frantic and needy, and _gods, _ was it working for her.

She felt her heartbeat drop between her thighs as she pushed up against Sansa, their bodies now firmly pressed against one another’s in a delicious push and pull of pure want. Breathless sighs and quiet moans filled the room. Hands roamed. Gripping, squeezing, _exploring…_

Margaery paused, momentarily halting her movements as the realisation that she had been seconds away from palming Sansa’s bra clad breasts hit her - sobering her just enough to check in. They’d never ventured this far before, it was only right. 

“San wait - wait - “ she urged breathlessly as she pulled back slightly, reluctantly tearing her mouth away from the intoxicating taste of Sansa’s lips. “How drunk are you?”

Sansa appeared a little dazed at the sudden lack of kissing but soon caught up with what Margaery was asking. Her chest heaved as she found her words, so firm and unwavering. “Drunk enough to actually ask for what I want, but not so drunk I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

_Ideal,_ thought Margaery. 

“You?” Sansa returned as her gaze fell to where Margaery’s hand rested against her ribs, just shy of where she seemingly longed to be touched. 

“Same”, Margaery confirmed quickly. “Do you want me to touch you?” She asked pointedly, her hand inching the tiniest bit higher to communicate exactly what she meant. She desperately craved the go ahead but was equally prepared to stop at a moments notice.

Sansa nodded vigorously in response. “Yes, _gods yes…_” 

That’s all it took for Margaery to lean back in for another passionate kiss. It wasn’t quite as hard or hurried as their previous ones - she tried to remain somewhat steady and controlled so as to give Sansa plenty of time to back out - but when she was greeted with nothing but a desperate, pleading whine, she all but lost her mind and their kisses suddenly turned frantic again.

The temperature jumped to what felt like a thousand degrees as Margaery glided her hand upward, smoothly grazing up and over Sansa’s pert breast before squeezing firmly. Though Sansa’s breasts weren’t overly big, the weight was still a little heavy in her hands - so supple and warm - the perfect fit. 

Her actions were rewarded with the most delicious moan yet and just like that, Margaery knew her underwear were most likely ruined. 

They stayed like that for awhile, mouths tangled in feverish kisses while Margaery kneaded her best friends breasts, Sansa's nipples pebbling until her touch. 

It was delightful, and dizzying, and she was all but addicted.

Before things could escalate any further - before she could pull the mixture of black cotton and lace from Sansa’s glorious breasts and indulge fully - they were rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

“Er, guys? Some of us actually need to use the bathroom…”

They froze, slowly (and reluctantly) pulling apart from one another as if coming out of a deep, blissful trance. 

Margaery took a moment to study Sansa’s facial expression, trying to gauge what level of panic her best friend was in. Thankfully, it was Missandei who had caught them - the least likely of their friends to tease them endlessly about what they had clearly been doing - but even so, Margaery still geared up for a certain amount of damage control. 

However, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Sansa wasn’t panicking, she was laughing - a hint of arousal still glistening in her eyes as she caught her breath.

“So, is this just a thing that we do now?” Sansa whispered, her amusement only slightly hindered by her usual nerves.

Margaery wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in Sansa’s system, or the fact that they’d found themselves in this situation three times now that kept the redhead from retreating to her usual awkward state but whatever it was, she wasn’t complaining.

She liked this version of Sansa - bolder, more confident - it suited the redhead. Not to mention that it caused another strong rush of arousal to gather between her increasingly damp thighs.

Almost as if her body had a mind of it’s own, she stepped back into Sansa’s space and wrapped her arms around her friendss neck. “It that something you want? For us to keep doing this?"

“I -“ Sansa began before pausing to seemingly rethink her words. “ Yes”, she admitted simply. Certainly. 

Margaery beamed in response. This was progress for them, _real_ progress. Sure, they still had a lot to figure out but for now, she would take this as a win.

“Good.” She stated firmly, her smile growing bigger by the second. “Me too.”

“Really?” Sansa questioned, her tone somewhere between shock and… relief? Excitement? Margaery couldn’t be too sure. 

What she could be sure of though, was that she couldn’t let that hint of misbelief in Sansa's voice linger. Her best friend was a total catch and she would be damned if Sansa believed otherwise. 

“I’d be an idiot not to. You’re sensational, darling.” 

And just like that they were kissing again. Their movements were much slower and softer than before but even so, the kiss was just as mind blowing. Margaery couldn’t imagine ever tying of the taste of her best friends perfect lips. 

“- Guys seriously, I really need to pee!” 

Margaery broke away with a small huff but soon found herself smiling at the state of the gorgeous redhead in front of her. Sansa looked _wrecked._ Her pupils were blown, her hair mused, and her lips were swollen and smeared in Margaery’s red tinted chapstick. Margaery could only imagine you looked some what similar, if not worse. With no time to keep admiring the view, or better yet, continue their little impromptu session, she filed the imagine away for later and quickly fixed both their appearances before hurrying out of the bathroom. 

“Sorry, Sandei!” she offered apologetically as she breezed passed the Narth girl, pulling a still dazed, extremely embarrassed Sansa along with her. 

After that, the night started to blur a little...

While they had been otherwise occupied, Grey had crashed the party with Gendry and Arya in toe. Sansa hadn’t been too keen on the idea of her little sister joining them but soon got over it when handed another tequila shot.

Next came the suggestion of ‘never have I ever’ and from then on out, all beats were off. 

————————— 

Margaery woke early the next morning with a throbbing ache in her head and absurdly dry mouth. She blinked several times, adjusting to the light and taking in her surroundings - the previous nights events all rushing back to her at once. 

Despite the price her body was now paying, she didn’t regret any of last night. Well, apart from the bit where she had to lick Arya’s foot as a forfeit. But other than that, the night had turned out pretty prefect and to top it all off, she now found herself nestled in Sansa’s arms, the redhead’s front pressed firmly against to her back with an arm thrown around her middle. She’d never admit it to anyone bar maybe Sansa herself, but she loved being her besties little spoon. It made her feel safe. A gentle reminder that she didn’t have to be in control all the time. 

Suddenly, she found herself fighting the urge to cough and realised just how strongly her body called out for water. As much as it pained her to leave the comfort of Sansa’s arms, she figured it would pain her more in the long run not seek out some much needed refreshment. 

As she shuffled away - slow and quiet so as to not wake Sansa or any of the other’s scattered around the room - she took a moment to properly take in her surroundings before retreating to the kitchen, chuckling to herself at the imagine of Arya and Gendry cuddled up in the exact same position she and Sansa had just been in. 

Apparently both Stark sister’s tended to be the big spoon.

Moments later, Margaery found herself perched against Dany’s kitchen counter with a large glass of water in hand. She revelled in the peace and quiet while she could - excepting it wouldn’t be long until someone else woke and she’d be required to make conversation. 

Exactly as expected, a small figure soon lifelessly shuffled through the kitchen doorway and slumped down onto one of the stools positioned by the breakfast bar. 

It was Dany. Or at least someone who resembled Dany’s former self.

If Margaery thought she felt rough, one look at the silver-haired girl reminded her that things could be worse. Much worse. 

“I’m surprised you're even alive” she teased, throughly amused by Dany’s hungover state. 

If looked could kill, Margaery would be six feet under. Dany was clearly in no mood to be mocked but she wasn’t the least bit fazed by her friends death glare. If anything it only served as further entertainment.

“Need water or I might die”, Dany grumbled before moving her head down to rest against the breakfast counter - as if the weight of it alone was too much for her to bare. 

Margaery chuckled as she offered up the glass she had barely drank from. “Here, have mine. I’ll get another.”

Dany lifted her head just enough to take a large sip before reverting straight back to her previous position. 

“How are you not hungover?”

“Oh, I am” Margaery clarified. “I just had the sense to stop after shot number five.”

Dany groaned in response. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I feel so betrayed. Tequila never steers me wrong.” 

“No, but rum does - and you downed plenty of that too.”

Another muffled groan fell from Dany’s lips before she slowly lifted her head again and locked eyes with Margaery. “Please just tell me I didn’t do anything too stupid.”

Margaery quirked her lip, momentarily contemplating whether or not to go easy on her friend in her delicate state. Unfortunately for Dany, her mischievous side won out. 

“That depends… Do you count kissing Arya Stark as too stupid?”

Dany’s eyes widened in horror, she had clearly forgotten about the kiss entirely until Margaery had brought it up. It had been a dare - just a bit of drunken fun - but even so, no one had specifically paired them together. That part they had decided on their own. 

“- Oh gods, and it front of Gendry… ” 

Margaery chuckled as she manoeuvred around the kitchen to fetch herself another drink - orange juice this time - her hangover now seeming far less prominent than before. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he minded all that much” she stated whimsically. 

Admittedly, Gendry had been far more respectful than most boys witnessing two girls kiss, he hadn’t openly drooled, or whistled, or cheered - at one point he even had the decency to try and advert his eyes - but Margaery had still caught a glimpse of the blush that had crept up his neck and settled firmly against his cheeks at the sight or Dany and Arya locking lips. He was still a teenage boy after all. 

“What’s the deal with those two anyway?” Dany questioned, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

“Why?” Margaery countered. “Interested?” 

Dany just shrugged but the hint of a smile and slight lift of her brow gave her away. 

Margaery’s brain buzzed the way it always did with new, juicy information. Granted, she was a little surprised to find that Dany maybe harbouring a crush for Arya, but then again, when she really thought about it, it made sense. Though Dany tended to go for guys that fell at her feet, when it came to girls, she preferred a challenge - someone who would tease and talk back. That combined with Dany’s love for a slightly butch vibe - well, it made perfect sense. 

Only problem was, Margaery wasn’t convinced that Dany’s potential crush would lead to anywhere but disappointment. Regardless of what Arya would have everyone believe, she was clearly smitten with Gendry. Margaery suspected that with him in the picture no one (including Dany) stood any real chance with the younger of the Stark sister’s. 

“Speaking of Stark’s, when were you planning on telling me about Sansa?”

So caught up in her own thoughts, Margaery was a little thrown by the tables suddenly turning on her. In hindsight, she should have known better, this was Dany she was dealing with after all. 

“What about Sansa?” She replied innocently, as if she truly had no idea what her friend was talking about. 

Realistically, she knew Dany had been on to her for quite some time now, but if her grandmother had taught her anything, it was that when caught out, never just offer up information - always play aloof until hard facts are presented. It had gotten her out of several jams with her parents over the years and she very much hoped it would get her out of her current situation. 

Dany quirked her eyebrow in response. “You two are far from subtle, Marge.”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to…” she continued nonchalantly as she busied herself with her glass of juice. 

“Why don’t we start with the hickey’s plastered across Sansa’s neck? They weren’t nearly as well hidden as you seemed to think.”

Dany clearly thought she had her there, but Margaery simply persisted with her denial tactic. “How do you know those were my doing?”

“I’d know your handy work anywhere”, Dany countered without missing a beat. 

Okay, Dany had her there. 

She sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell Dany about what was happening between her and Sansa - in fact she longed to talk about it with someone other than just Loras - but she didn’t know where Sansa stood on people knowing, and given that she was a girl and that in itself was new to Sansa, she didn’t want to accidentally out her friend. 

That said, she had no obvious route out of the conversation and Dany clearly wasn’t backing down. 

“Fine”, she finally caved. “We’ve been hooking up - sort of. Nothing much beyond kissing... It’s happened a few times now and we kind of agreed to let it keep happening last night but I’m pretty sure Sansa’s not ready to tell anyone so please don’t say anything.”

Dany just smiled, revelling in her small victory for a moment before speaking. “San probably should have thought of that before blatantly disappearing to suck face for half an hour last night...”

Margaery knew Dany meant no harm (and she certainly had a point), but even so, she gave the silver-haired girl a stern look. “Dany, I’m seriously.” 

Dany immediately surrendered. “Okay, I’ll keep quiet”, she assured genuinely. 

Margaery relaxed, relieved by the knowledge that she could trust Dany’s discretion. “Thank you.”

Dany simply nodded before wiggling in her seat and sitting up a little straighter, her hangover seemingly easing away slowly. 

“So…” Dany pondered cheekily, “is she better than me?” 

“By miles”, Margaery shot back without missing a beat.

It wasn’t strictly true - yes Sansa was an amazing kisser and given the choice, she would happily never kiss anyone else again - but that wasn’t to say that Dany wasn’t also highly skilled in that department, it was just more fun to get a reaction out of her friend. 

And get a reaction she did. 

“Get out of my house” Dany replied flatly before dropping her head back down to the counter top.

Margaery laughed loudly, throwing her head back in delight only to stop short when a wave of nausea hit her. She winced, unsure of whether or not she was actually about to be sick before hurling herself out the kitchen. 

Dany must have been paying more attention that she thought because as she raced toward the bathroom all she heard was a loud cackle followed by, “you deserve that!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Margaery sleep together. It's prefect and everything Sansa wanted... until she wakes up and accidentally reads a message not meant for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back again. 
> 
> As always, thanks for waiting patiently for me to update - it's much appreciated. Anyway, let's get to it shall we... Hope you're in the mood for some light, soft smut and angst cause that's what you're getting. It wasn't my intention to deliver the angst right around the holidays but here we are... Sorry! I'll fix it eventually, I promise. Happy ending remember!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and as always, let me know what you guys think in the comments. x

The weeks that followed Dany’s drunken get together seemingly flew by. 

On the surface, very little had changed. Sansa still went to school every weekday - still argued with Arya over the use of the bathroom each morning - still exceeded at History and The Arts whilst paying no mind to P.E. - still spent more time with Margaery than all her other friends combined... 

Only now, when behind closed doors, her and Margaery got up to things Sansa hadn’t even thought to dream of until recently. 

It was a very pleasant development - one that she didn’t regret for a single second - but it wasn’t without it’s faults.

For instants, despite now spending the majority of her free time with Margaery’s skilful tongue in her mouth while wonderfully soft hands gradually explored her body, Sansa still didn’t really know where she stood.

She supposed the logically conclusion would be to classify them as friends with benefits… Only people tended to actually have sex before calling themselves that and her and Margaery hadn’t gotten that far. 

_yet? _

A far less logically part of her concluded that they were full on dating… But then, when in public they would do no more than flirt or hold hands and Sansa had to remind herself that they had always been that way. That that was just how Margaery treated her friends. 

She could always just ask what they were of course, but that would require her to face up to what she still feared was true - that though clearly attracted to her on some level, Margaery was just having fun an didn’t see her as anything more than a friend. 

So, she kept quiet and powered through, constantly reminding herself that at least she got to be with Margaery in some small capacity. Something _had_ to be better than nothing. Besides, who better to fumble through nerve wracking first experiences with than the person she trusted most in the world. 

Which is how Sansa found herself once again in Margaery’s bed, the brunette straddling her lap while nipping and sucking at her pulse point with devastating precision.

She squirmed until her best friend’s attention, a now very familiar heat building in her stomach and settling directly between her thighs. 

She had lost count of how many times they had made-out about a week ago now, and yet it never failed to thrill her. Unlike Joffrey (and the few other boys she had kissed in the past) Margaery gave rather than took - working her up slowly - and it drove her fucking crazy. She wanted more, craved more, _ needed_ more. 

With that in mind, her hands slipped beneath the back of Margaery’s top, pulling the brunette impossibly close as perfect lips continued their delicious assault against her porcelain skin. 

She briefly felt Margaery smirk against her neck before lips were suddenly seeking out her own again. Soft moans filled the room as they kissed - hot and heavy - their tongues eagerly massaging one another’s as Sansa clung to the soft, flawless skin of her best friend’s reasonably toned back.

Lost in a sea of desire, she barely registered her own actions as she dragged one hand down Margaery’s side before sliding it up the brunette’s taut stomach and cupping her breast. 

She froze. 

Margaery wasn’t wearing a bra - a fact that Sansa had noticed immediately upon arrival but in her flustered state had forgotten until that very moment. 

She gulped, her hand just resting in place as her mind desperately tried to comprehend what to do next. She wanted this, _really_ wanted this, but she had never touched her best friend without some form of fabric barrier separating her hand’s from bare skin before. 

Seemingly sensing her nerves, Margaery placed her own hand over Sansa’s and squeezed encouragingly. “Go ahead sweet girl, touch me all you want.”

That was all Sansa needed for her brain to kickstart back into action. 

She gasped in awe as she tentatively began to massage Margaery’s supple chest. 

_ Gods, why did no one ever tell her how great boobs were… _

Growing more and more confident with every delighted sigh that fell from Margaery’s lips, she soon found herself rolling a stiff nipple between her fingers. Her bold actions drew the loudest, most sinful moan from the brunette yet and Sansa all but died right there on the spot. 

Suddenly, Margaery pulled back, sitting up right, and for a split second Sansa worried that she had done something wrong. That was until she witnessed the stunning southerner reach down for the hem of her own t-shirt and slowly lift it over her head. 

Sansa swallowed thickly as she drank in the sight of a completely topless Margaery for the very first time.

The brunette was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Everything from her sideways smirk - to the loose brown curls that fell messily over her shoulders - to the rose pink tint of her nipples - to the smooth plane of her stomach - to the soft curve of her hips. She was ridiculously alluring and it took every last ounce of Sansa's will power not to just surge forward and touch every inch of newly exploded skin.

Instead, she slowly lifted her top half off of the bed so as to meet Margaery in an upright position, her shaky hands coming to rest gently against her friends hips. 

Once again, The southerner covered Sansa’s hands with her own and gave them a soft squeeze, reassuring the northerner that it was okay to touch. Her previous statement playing on repeat inside Sansa’s head…

_Go ahead sweet girl, touch me all you want._

Just like that, something within Sansa snapped. Her entire body ached with the need to not only touch, but taste. 

Within seconds her lips were at Margaery’s throat, frantically kissing, licking and sucking their way downwards while her fingers dug into the skin of the brunette’s hips. She was working purely on instinct, but judging by the way Margaery’s hips steadily rocked into her lap, she concluded that she must be doing something right. Something _very right. _

She continued to kiss, nip and suck her way down across heated skin until she came to her friends heaving chest. Before she could so much as question her next move, Margaery’s hands where in her hair, silently urging her to give into her desires. 

So she did.

And _gods_, the feel of Margaery’s pert breasts beneath her wanton mouth was quiet possibly her new favourite thing. She was eager and undoubtably a little clumsy but her southern bestie didn’t seem to mind. 

“Oh darling, yes”, the brunette encouraged, sounding wrecked and breathless. 

Sansa swelled with a strange sense of pride while her body reacted with a maddening throb between her thighs. 

She was _wet._ Embarrassingly so. This was the furtherest they had ever gone and she wanted more, _so much_ more, but Margaery always tended to put a stop to things before hands could travel below waistlines and she didn’t know how to ask for what her body craved without making a complete fool of herself. 

Why the brunette always stopped was unclear. At this point, Sansa was pretty certain shared desire wasn’t an issue and yet…

She supposed there was an argument to be made against them going ‘all the way’ - it was one thing to make out on the regular and be able to remain just friends (or at least pretend in the Sansa’s case), but it was quite another for them to have sex and expect everything to stay the same - especially when it would be the redhead’s first time. 

Not to mention that she was secretly harbouring feelings - very real, friendship ruining levels of feelings - that she imagined would only be heightened by actually sleeping with Margaery.

However, the very real notion that she might end up breaking her own heart didn’t seem to stop Sansa from wanting to take things… further.

She had thought about it a lot of the last couple of weeks, and every time she came to the same conclusion…

She wanted Margaery to be her first. 

She had heard tale after tale of girls giving into pressure, only to be treated horribly afterward - thrown away like they meant nothing - or worse, publicly slut shamed. She didn’t want to be one of those girls, and given how naive she had been over Joffrey, she still doubted her judgement at times. So, whatever her and Margaery may or may not be, at least she knew she could trust her best friend to treat her right. Before, during, and after. 

Margaery would never purposefully hurt her. 

With her decision firmly made, Sansa slowly moved her dominant hand from where it still rested firmly against her friends hip - stroking up over the brunette’s stomach and back down again - until stopping just shy of the waistband of thin, flower patterned pyjama shorts. 

She pulled back slightly, just enough to catch Margaery’s gaze. Though seemingly a little dazed, the southerner smiled at her fondly before learning down for a soft kiss. 

That was all Sansa needed to overcome her jittery nerves just enough to voice what she wanted…

“I, I want to touch you…” 

Her words came out much quieter then she had intended but she knew Margaery had heard them by the look in the brunette’s eyes. 

“Darling, you are touching me…”

“No - I mean. I meant that… I want to…” she stumbled, her nerves spiking, leaving her unable to find her words. 

She was just about ready to retreat and settle for having been lucky enough to witness Margaery topless when realisation of what she had meant seemingly dawned on the brunette.

“Oh”, she gasped, clearly a little shocked. 

Sansa was busy contemplating whether or not it was physically possible to die from embarrassment when Margaery spoke again, “are you sure? If we go… further, it counts as sex. You know that right?”

Had those words come out of anyone else’s mouth, Sansa might deem them patronising, but she knew that wasn’t her friends intent. The brunette’s voice was laced with nothing but love and affection - she was simply making sure the redhead knew the full extent of what she was asking. 

Sansa nodded her understanding, “I know, and I want to.” 

So proud that she had taken the next step and asked (sort of) without backtracking, it didn’t dawn on her until that very moment that she and Margaery might not want the same things. 

Appealed with her own selfishness, she quickly attempted to rectify her mistake “…but only if you want to of course! I didn’t mean to like, assume… We don’t -”

Margaery giggled adoringly, cutting Sansa off by cradling the redhead's face and kissing her sweetly on the lips. “Oh sweet girl, of course I want to.”

“You know…” the brunette drawled, her voice dropping an octave lower, “you have me more _worked up_ than ever before.” 

“Really?” Sansa questioned in disbelieve. It was a little hard to imagine that she was able to render someone as experienced as Margaery more worked up than ever.

Margaery hummed as she lightly stroked her thumb against Sansa’s jawline before softly tracing it over the redhead’s lips. “That gorgeous mouth of your’s does wonders for me. ” 

Sansa gulped, her brain melting under the scolding heat of Margaery’s words. 

“Gods, I want you” she whispered, barely conscious of the fact that she had spoken at all.

“Then take me, darling.” 

After that, everything kind of blurred into one big, frantic mess. Kisses became desperate while hands roamed - pushing and pulling at various items of clothing - until Sansa found herself completely breathless, a pair of delicious lips wrapped around her now exposed breasts, with a almost completely naked Margaery in her lap. 

It was blissful, and exciting, and… absolutely fucking terrifying. 

As much as Sansa wanted this, _craved _ this, now that Margaery was right there - straddling her in nothing but tiny lace underwear - the realisation that she had zero clue what she was doing hit her like a tone of bricks. 

She stiffened, suddenly unsure of how to simply conduct her limbs, never mind know what to do with them in her current situation. 

Sensing her sudden dilemma, Margaery immediately stopped what she was doing and detached herself far enough to give Sansa the space the northerner hadn’t known she needed. 

“San, are you okay? Do you want to stop? We can stop.”

The brunette’s words were so pure and non judgmental that Sansa’s ridged body instantly softened.

“No”, she insisted embarrassingly fast. Stopping was the last thing from her mind, she still wanted this, it was just that…

“I just… I don’t want to get anything wrong.”

Margaery smiled sweetly - so warm and understanding. “How about… ” she began slowly, remaining perfectly still as if to give Sansa plenty of time to consider what she was about to say. “- I demonstrate first?” 

Sansa’s breath hitched as her mind flooded with thoughts of what that might look like, what it might feel like… Despite the desperate ache in her body (particularly between her thighs), she had been so caught up in the concept of touching Margaery, that she had barely stopped to consider that Margaery would likely touch her as well at some point.

It came as no real surprise how quickly her body reacted to the mere thought of Margaery’s hand dipping beneath her knickers. Strong, nibble fingers teasing her, stroking her, fu- 

She nodded dumbly in response to the brunette’s suggestion. 

And just like that, she was being gently coaxed backwards - her back once again flat against the bed - as Margaery peppered her with sweet, reassuring kisses. From her lip, to her jaw, down her neck and back again, until she was almost fully relaxed. 

She stared up at her friend in awe, silently thanking the southerner for always knowing exactly what she needed even when she herself didn’t. 

Margaery simply smiled back as she stroked feather light touches between the valley of Sansa’s breast, playfully circling the northerner’s bellybutton a couple of time before descending lower, stopping just above the waistband of plain grey sweatpants.

“Sansa, promise you’ll stop me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or if you simply change your mind, okay?” 

The redhead simply nodded, overwhelmed by the sheer thoughtfulness for her well-being.

But apparently, her nod wasn’t enough. 

“I need to hear you say it, darling.”

Margaery’s need for verbal consent only helped to reinforce all the reasons why Sansa had wanted her best friend to be her first. She felt so safe and wanted, so ready to give herself over. 

“I promise”, she stated firmly before leaning up to kiss the brunette - slow and deep.

A few blissful minutes later, she felt Margaery’s thumb finally dip beneath her waistband and tug. She briefly lifted her butt off of the mattress to help remove her sweatpants and by the time she had settled again - though obviously a little nervous - she was surprised to find that she was more eager than anything else. 

As Margaery’s focused fingers slowly ran up the inside of her now bare thigh, she simply laid back and allowed herself to _ feel._

————————— 

Sansa woke the following morning with a delicious ache in her bones and a content smile on her face. She hadn’t slept that well since… well, ever. 

She stretched sleepily as images from the previous night flittered across her mind. 

She'd had sex… For the first time… With Margaery… Her best friend. 

The most surprising part? She wasn’t freaking out about it. 

Even now, in the harsh light of day - with a still naked Margaery curled up somewhere beside her - she didn’t regret her choices. What had happened felt right.

Margaery had been unreal. The perfect combination of caring and tender, while remaining extremely passionate. And _ gods,_ had it felt good. So good that Sansa suspected the southerner had ruined sex with all future partners for her, her expectations already unfairly high. 

Naturally, her attempts to reciprocate hadn’t gone quite so smoothly. Despite Margaery’s ability to render her blissed out and mindless, her nerves had soon crept back in, making her movements a little stilted and awkward, but with a little reassurance and some welcomed guidance, she had by some miracle managed to make the brunette reach her peak all the same. Frankly, Sansa regarded it as her greatest achievement to date, the memory of it alone enough to leave her hot all over. 

She briefly contemplated rolling over to join Margaery on the other side of the bed and kiss the brunette awake, but she quickly reminded herself that that was the sort of thing only couples did and they weren't a couple. 

_Or were they? _

Last night she had felt nothing but loved. And not just in the way that regular best friend’s loved. As cheesy as it sounded, Margaery had made her feel like the only girl in the world and that had to mean _something _ …right? 

Before Sansa could run away with that particular train of thought, she blindly reached out for her phone on the bedside table to check to time and hopefully distract herself. 

She didn’t release she had accidentally picked up Margaery’s phone instead until it was too late…

There - in blatant, bold writing - was proof of what Sansa had feared most. 

She stared down at Margaery’s phone screen, blinking back tears and she re-read the message preview again, and again… 

** Dany 9:38 :**  
we still on for tonight? I need you xx

Her heart sank, her gut twisting in knots as bile rose in her throat. Not only did Margaery not think of her in _that way_, but the brunette was still hooking up with Dany as well… 

Before she could even think to stop them, the tears in her eyes began to spill over.

How could she have been so stupid? 

Of course Margaery was still fooling around with Dany, the silver-haired girl was not only beautiful but confident and experienced - everything that Sansa wasn’t. She was an idiot for ever thinking Margaery would pass up the opportunity to still be with Dany, and she was an even bigger idiot for letting herself believe that Margaery might actually feel something for her… Something more than just friendship or attraction, something like she felt… Something like love. 

Realistically she knew she had no right to be mad or upset - they weren't a couple and at no point had they spoken about making their little arrangement exclusive - but it still hurt to think that after last night, after they had shared such an beautiful experience, that Margaery might jump into bed with someone else. 

Suddenly, Sansa felt like she couldn’t breathe, her chest heaving rapidly as she tried to swallow her quiet sobs. With the little strength she had left, she quickly redressed, gathered her things, and once again left Margaery to wake up alone without any form of explanation. 

Her promise to never do so again completely forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery pulls Sansa up on her promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I’m an asshole for making you guys wait even longer than usual but honestly, this chapter damn near broke me so please go easy on me. On the plus side, I’ve decided to put you guys out of your misery and let the pining idiots finally communicate… Hope I’ve done it justice! Though be warned, I've reread/rewritten/edited this chapter so many times now that I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore so who knows...
> 
> Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy (hopefully)

Margaery felt herself begin to stir, the sound of someone shuffling around her room pulling her from sleep… _ Sansa, _ she thought to herself, a lazy smile tugging at her lips. 

Images of the night before danced happily behind her still closed eyes. She had been wary of going _there_, of sleeping with Sansa - afraid her friend would regret it afterward - but the redhead had assured her she was ready, assured her that she wanted to, _ really _ wanted to. So who was Margaery to argue?

It had been nothing like any of her previous encounters. She had never been the type to long for some deep connection, had never needed her fumbles to mean anything - sex was fun and she partook simply because she enjoyed it, loved it even - staying safe was key but beyond that, basic desire was all she really needed. 

Until Sansa… 

Sansa was different. Being with her meant something. 

The entire experience had been so sensual, so sweet and loving, yet still absurdly hot - as though the flimsy remains of the dam between them had finally broken. Every single touch - from intertwined fingers and light kisses, to eager hands and hot tongues - had sent jolts of sheer excitement to her very core. As a result, all her previous escapades now seemed subpar in comparison. 

Granted, Sansa had been a little less skilled than some of Margaery’s previous partner’s - it had been the redhead’s first time after all - but what Sansa had lacked in refined skills, she made up for in enthusiasm. Enthusiasm to explore, and learn, and _please _ \- happy to follow direction when needed - and _god’s_ had Margaery been more than happy to oblige. As it turns out, she _ really_ liked instructing someone on how to please her. 

Suddenly, Margaery was rudely pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing in quick succession. She frowned, her sleep induced mind trying to catch up with her surroundings. 

The lack of someone beside her, the sound of the door, the silence that followed… 

_ Sansa, _ she thought again as she bolted upright, frantically searching her room for any evidence that the redhead had simply slipped out for a glass of water or perhaps, something to eat. Sadly, she was greeted with nothing - no sign that her friend would be back, the redhead’s belonging’s all gone. 

Her heart sank. 

Sansa had left without saying a word. For the second time. Having promised to never do so again. 

Margaery’s frown deepened, a strange mixture of deep concern and anger bubbling up inside her. She was worried for her friend’s well being, troubled by what had caused Sansa to flee, truly she was. But ever since their first kiss she had been nothing but patient and caring, giving Sansa all the time and space she needed to figure things out, constantly putting the redhead’s needs before her own, and the only thing she had asked for in return had just been completely disregarded. 

_ Fuck that._ Not on her watch.

Without a another thought, she flung herself out of bed, grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and flung on the nearest item of clothing she could find - a larger than necessary jumper - before heading for the door.

She caught sight of Sansa just as the redhead was about to descend down the stairs. 

“Sansa, don’t you dare!” She called, not bothering to school her slightly bitter tone. She couldn’t believe Sansa was seriously about to run out on her for a second time, breaking her promise.

When the redhead froze but didn’t turn around, Margaery sighed, her shoulders slumping. 

“You promised” she reminded, her tone softer than before, effectively pleading with her friend to stay. To talk. 

Sansa turned around at that - slow and seemingly full of doubt - but it was something at least. 

Relief washed over Margaery - the tense feeling in her chest easing slightly - until she took one look at her best friend’s face and her heart all but broke. 

Sansa was crying. Her usually bright eye’s were red and puffy while her bottom lip trembled, fighting to hold back more quiet sobs. 

Margaery’s feet were carrying her towards Sansa in a matter of seconds, an immediate desire to ease her friends pain pulling her in. Her lingering anger was swiftly replaced by gut wrenching guilt. Whatever was bothering Sansa was enough to make her cry and Margaery had a sinking feeling that her friends tears had everything to do with last night. 

She wanted desperately to believe otherwise - she had checked in time and time again, and each time Sansa had promised that she was okay, that she was ready - but Margaery couldn’t think of any other explanation. It had to be regret. 

Her heart leapt into her throat, her own tears welling up and threatening to escape. She knew she should have put a stop to last night - knew it was a bad idea to _ go there _ before they had talked about what was happening between them - but Sansa had insisted it was what she wanted and well, Margaery was only human.

As she reached the redhead, Margaery forced her own thoughts and emotions to the back of her mind and focused on comforting her friend. She could fix this. She _had_ to fix this. 

“Darling…” she began tentatively, as she slowly reached up to cup the other girls cheek, gently wiping away a few tears. “What is it, what’s wrong?” 

She was certain she already knew, but she had to ask - a small part of her still holding out a tiny shred of hope that Sansa’s upset had nothing to do with them sleeping together. However, her question felt like it had already been answered by Sansa’s inability to simply look at her. 

She fought back another strong urge to cry as she waited for the redhead to say something, anything. 

Eventually, with damp eye’s still casted down, Sansa sniffled a couple of times - “it’s nothing, I’m fine” she mumbled, entirely unconvincing.

Margaery frowned. “You’re feelings are never nothing, sweet girl.” 

Even now - with her own heart moments from shattering - she wanted nothing more than to make sure her best friend was okay.

“Please, San…” she spoke again, while trying to catch Sansa’s eye. “It’s only me. Just talk me.” 

Sansa slowly lifted her gaze, their eyes finally meeting. Margaery couldn’t help but note how frightened and unhinged her friend seemed, as though she were on the brink of admitting something huge, something that would change everything.

Maybe all hope wasn’t lost, if Margaery could just get her to…

Suddenly, she felt a pair of salty, tear soaked lips pressing against her own. It was clumsy, and abrupt, and …not right. She pulled away, putting a swift end to the kiss. She still wanted Sansa of course, but not like this. Not while the redhead was so upset. 

Sansa reacted to the rejection almost instantly, cursing herself harshly. “God’s, I’m sorry. I’m fucking this all up!”

“- darling, no. It’s okay” Margaery hurried to assure, but her words fell of deaf ears.

“I’m so fucking stupid!” 

As always, it broke Margaery’s heart to hear Sansa talk about herself like that. The redhead was many things but stupid certainly wasn’t one of them. 

“How dare you talk about my best friend like that”, she stated firmly.

Sansa let out a sound somewhere between a sniffle and a quiet scuff, as if to say of course she deserved her self inflicted criticism.

“I’m serious” Margaery continued. “Sure she can be a little skittish sometimes - she could definitely use a little work on her communication skills…” she added, just a hint of playfulness bleeding through before turning serious once more. “But above all, she’s amazing. Truly.”

Sansa fell silent, seemingly mulling over Margaery's words. Though clearly unconvinced, the redhead gradually started to calm down, her lingering tears drying against her blotchy cheeks.

Margaery wanted nothing more than to lean in a hold her, kiss her, but she refrained. It would be so easy to, simpler even - to just forget and lean in and capture those sweet lips between her own - but it was clear to her now that they couldn’t go on like this. They couldn’t keep living in the fragile little bubble they had created where they flirt and kiss and even go as far as to have sex, all the while never discussing what it all meant. 

As much as it pained Margaery to think of any outcome that didn’t involve them being together - solid and happy - something had to give. Before it was too late. 

“Do you regret last night?” she asked, her voice trembling in a way that was so foreign to her. 

She was so well practiced in keeping her voice calm and even (no matter what the circumstance) and yet, in that moment it made very little difference. There was no disguising her nerves. 

“What? No, I…” 

Sansa paused, clearly unsure of what to say. “Maybe? A little... kind of? But not because…” she paused again, taking a deep breathe as if to gather herself fully. As if what came next would ruin everything. 

Margaery could practically feel her own chest cracking open in real time and she couldn’t do a thing to stop it. She just stood, frozen, silently bracing herself for heartbreak. 

“I enjoyed last night. _really_ enjoyed it…” Sansa finally began, turning a beautiful shade of crimson at her admission. “And I don’t regret being with you.” She confirmed - so certain and unwavering - a rush of relief hitting Margaery instantly. “But I thought - I thought I could handle us just being friends with benefits, and now, now I’m not so sure… I want more, I kind of always have. But I know that’s not what you want so… ”

Sansa’s last few sentences were so quiet, so shaky that had Margaery not been laser focused on her friend, she might have missed them all together. A second later, the full weight of Sansa’s admission hit her. 

Sansa wanted more. More than just friendship. More than just sex. 

Margaery’s entire body lit up. A strong, pulsing sensation surged through her veins as her heart threatened to beat right out of her chest. This was it, they were finally talking. Really talking. And she was right… Sansa liked her. Had feelings for her. 

Her first thought was to throw herself into the redhead arms and smother her with kisses but then it dawned on her that even though she always thought she was being obvious about her affections, their lack of communication had made Sansa think she didn’t want more… Clearly, they had a lot to discuss. 

“Sansa, darling, what on earth made you think I don’t want the same?”

Sansa peered at her through still damp lashes, waves of anxious energy practically seeping out of her every pore. “You never showed interest until I asked you to kiss me…” she began, her voice small and unsure. “And then you never tried or asked for more, and you don’t really date, so I figured you were happy with the way things were. You know, just physical. Like the thing you had - have with Dany…“ she hesitated, stumbling at the mention of Dany, her voice cracking slightly. “I know you two are still - I saw the message she sent this morning. I didn’t mean to read it but I thought it was my phone and well…” 

As Sansa trailed off, a fresh set of tears started to form in her still reddened eyes.

“Oh, San…” Margaery cooed gently as she reached out for the other girls hands and began to rub soothing circles on the back of them with her thumbs - a tried and tested way she knew would help calm her friends nerves. 

“First of all, I never tried or asked for more because I didn’t want to rush you or do anything you weren’t comfortable with. Coming to terms with who you are - you’re sexuality - it’s a big deal and I was just trying to be respectful and let you take things at your own pace. I never considered that it might lead you to think I didn’t want to be with you… ” 

Margaery paused briefly, smiling softly as she fought the urge to kiss the ever so cute look of confusion mixed with startling realisation from Sansa’s face. 

“As for Dany, her and I have our history sure, but I promise you we are _just_ friends. There are no secret, complex feelings there. We haven’t so much as kissed since my last party. And even then I only did it as a distraction.”

“A distraction from what?” Sansa queried, clearly unaware of the effect she had over Margaery back then. Before then, even. And certainly now.

“From you.” 

Sansa’s frowned as if concentrating on a particularly hard maths problem.

“Honestly, I thought I was being really obvious this whole time…” Margaery offered, a hint of amusement evident in her tone. Because seriously… _ how could someone so brilliant and intelligent be so adorably clueless? _

__“So… this thing between us isn’t just a bit of fun to you?” Sansa clarified slowly, as if only just catching up with the meaning of Margaery words. “You actually like me?” She added with a whisper, so sweet and bewildered.

Margaery smiled adoringly as she gently squeezed her friends hands in reassurance. “San, I’ve liked you from the moment I met you.” 

Sansa seemed genuinely taken aback by that. A moment of silence fell between them and for a split second, Margaery was concerned that she might bolt again. It was one thing for them to both admit they wanted more, but it was another for Margaery to confess that she had liked the redhead for four years and counting… 

“So wait, you’re telling me that we could have been together this whole time?” Sansa suddenly concluded, as if outraged by their now obvious stupidity. 

Margaery laughed in response, loud and full bellied. Of all the reactions she had expected… that wasn’t one of them. 

“Yes darling, it would appear so…” 

A small, disbelieving chuckle escaped Sansa’s lips, all sign of tears now completely gone. 

“All this time… Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t know the extent of my feelings until recently” Margaery confessed. “At first, I just thought you were cute…” She added, followed by a playful wink. Even now - in the midst of spilling her every unsaid thought - she couldn’t pass up the chance to make Sansa blush. 

Delighted with Sansa’s reaction - rosey pink cheeks just as excepted - Margaery gave her friend a lopsided smiled before interlocking their fingers. “Honestly, we became such fast friends that I barely had time to register my true feelings until it was too late. Before I knew it, you were my best friend. My presumably straight best friend with a crush on Joffrey… I couldn’t lose you. So, I put my feelings down to a physical attraction and never let myself think any more of it… Until we kissed. After that it became harder and harder to deny that my feeling’s ran a lot deeper than I realised but despite all my usual confidence… I was scared if I told you it’d be too much. That you’d run…”

“Not an unreasonable assumption…” Sansa commented without missing a beat. 

Margaery chuckled again, delighted by her friends witty remark and the lighter mood that came with it. She loved when Sansa showed this side of herself - sarky with a hint of playfulness - the little snippets of bold, confidence _did things _ to her. 

Suddenly, she became all too aware of how little she was wearing, her bare legs exposed from the tops of her thighs down, aching to be caressed and coaxed apart by Sansa's wonderfully curious fingers. 

She watched as the gorgeous girl she craves so madly took a step closer, stopping when their faces rested only inches apart. Bright blue eyes fell to her quirked lips and just as she geared herself up for a kiss, revelling in the fact that things were finally out in the open, Sansa froze, her smile twisting into a sad, confused scowl. 

“Wait, if all that’s true then what about the message Dany sent you this morning?”

Margaery blinked rapidly as her mind quickly caught up with sudden chance in course. She had no idea what the message said - she couldn’t imagine it being anything of importance at 9 something in the morning - but whatever it was, it had somehow upset Sansa. 

“What did it say?” She prompted, genuinely curious. 

“We still on for tonight, I need you.” 

Sansa recited the words as if they had been physically branded into her brain and Margaery immediately understand how the redhead had misinterpreted Dany’s message.

Luckily, there was a very simple explanation.

“That’s not at all how it sounds” she explained calmly. “Dany has a date tonight - some college girl she met recently - and she asked me to go over and help her get ready, that’s all.”

Sansa’s reply came in the form of a simple _“oh.”_

“That makes sense”, she acknowledged further, accepting Margaery’s explanation without pause. “Sorry I assumed the worst. Perks of being an anxious mess…” 

Sansa tried the pass her last remark off as a joke, but Margaery knew better. Her friend was clearly deflecting. It was clear to Margaery then that Sansa had assumed the worst not because she thought Margaery was the type to jump straight into bed with someone else only 24hrs after last night, but because she doubted her own self worth - thought she couldn't compare to the likes of Dany. 

That just wouldn’t do. 

“You know darling, we really need to work on your self-esteem. I can’t have any girlfriend of mine not knowing the full extent of her beauty and worth.”

“Girlfriend?” Sansa asked hesitantly, stunning blue eyes turning brighter than Margaery could ever recall seeing them before. 

Margaery smiled, just about refraining from rolling her eyes because of course Sansa had completely by passed her confidence issues… Though, she supposed in this instance she couldn’t really blame her. The term ‘girlfriend’ was certainly new, and kind of a big deal. 

“That’s where this is going isn’t it?” She countered as though it were obvious because surely it was… She hadn’t just spent four years pining over her best friend to simply admit it and move on. 

Sansa beamed but said nothing, seemingly lost for words. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?"

“I, er… yes” the redhead finally spoke, her voice full of joyous wonder - as though she still couldn’t quite believe any of what was happening. 

In fairness, Margaery herself couldn’t quite believe it either. They had spent so much time dancing around their true affections that it felt surreal to finally discuss them properly. To finally put it all out there and actually find that it was all going to be okay. That nothing was ruined. 

There was still the minor detail that she technically loved Sansa rather than just liked her but Margaery decided that little fact could wait. She would tell Sansa in time - perhaps in a setting a little more romantic than the hallway of her family home while clad in nothing but knickers and an old, baggy jumper. For now, she was content with things as they were… happy and together. 

A tidal wave of relief washed over her and before she knew it, she practically threw herself into Sansa’s arms and planted a firm kiss on the redhead’s soft lips.

Sansa let out a surprised ‘oft’ noise at the sudden contact but quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Margaery and pulled her closer. They stayed like that for a long moment, their lips locked - touching but not moving - a solid reminder that what had happened was real.

Finally, Margaery pulled back just enough to give her friend - no girlfriend - a bright smile before peppering Sansa’s lips, nose, cheeks, chin and jaw with endless kisses. 

Light, carefree giggles tumbled from Sansa’s mouth and Margaery all but melted when the redhead escaped her over excited attention by nuzzling a path into the crook of her neck, a warm smile and chaste kisses pressed firm against her skin. 

She practically went dead-weight in Sansa’s arms, all the tension in her body vanishing as she just allowed herself to be held, the fear of the slightest mishap unavailing their entire friendship no longer looming over her. 

Granted, there would likely still be a few hiccups to come, for all she knew adjusting to their new couple status wouldn’t go a smoothly as she envisioned - she still didn’t know where Sansa stood on people knowing or being out and neither of them had ever been in an official relationship before - but Margaery refused to dwell on the ‘what if’s‘ anymore. Whatever happened next, she was confident that they would get through it together - stronger than ever.

All of a sudden, it dawned on her just how tired she was. Drained physically and emotionally. They had just covered weeks, months, years worth of hidden feelings and pent up emotions in the matter of minutes and frankly, she was ready to collapse …preferably with redhead’s arms still securely wrapped round her. 

With that in mind, she pulled back just far enough to place a sweet, tender kiss to Sansa’s lips before gently tugging her now girlfriend back towards her bedroom. 

“Come on darling, I believe you owe me some morning cuddles.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa adjusts to being with Margaery and coming out...
> 
> TW: misogynist, homophobic fuckery ahead. also, some very mild violence (spoiler alert, Joffrey get's punched)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, another chapter! Finally, am I right? Apologies for the wait as always ...writing is tough guys. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Only a two or three more chapters to go now...

Although the weekend had been a world wind of unexpected events - resulting in a rollercoaster of emotions ranging from horny, to anxious and miserable, to absurdly happy and everything in between - come Monday morning, Sansa felt like she was floating on cloud nine. 

Not only had her and Margaery finally opened up about how they truly felt, resulting in them becoming an official couple - a fact that Sansa still couldn’t quite wrap her head around - but she had also found the courage to come out to her oldest brother, Robb, during a FaceTime catch up session on Sunday evening. 

She hadn’t really planned to, but she had been so excited by the prospect of being able to call Margaery her girlfriend that when Robb finished up talking about his latest university adventures and asked if anything was new, she kind of just blurted everything out. Well, apart from the mind blowing sex, that felt like an overshare. 

Turned out, Robb already knew. As did Arya. Or rather, they had their suspicions (entirely correct ones) and had been placing bets on the true nature of her and Margaery’s friendship for several months now. Sansa wanted to be mad at them - she wasted no time in calling them both assholes - but in truth she didn’t really care about their stupid, immature bet. She was just happy that they accepted her, the true her, without question. Granted, she had never really doubted their love or support, but it still felt reassuring to know for certain. 

She excepted she would get a similar reaction - minus the wager - from her parents and her three other sibling’s, but that was a conversation for another day. It wasn’t that she felt the need to hide her news from them, she planned to tell them all soon. It was just that she had taken several leaps (life-altering ones at that) over the course of just three days and she needed a moment to breathe. To process and adjust. 

Which is why, when Margaery asked if she could kiss her in the hallway at school, Sansa wavered and simply gave Margeary’s hand a light squeeze instead.

If Margaery was disappoint, she didn’t show it. She simply smiled that brilliant smile oh her’s and made her way to class. No questions asked. 

And just like that Sansa fell from cloud nine.

She wanted to kiss Margaery, of course she did - there was rarely ever a moment when she didn’t want to - but as usual, she let her nerves get the better of her. 

She wasn’t trying to keep their relationship a secret, really she wasn’t. Robb and Arya weren’t the only ones who knew. Dany and Loras had also been filled in over the weekend and she had every intention on updating Missandei and Shae when she next saw them, but telling friends and family and openly making out with Margaery in the hallway for everyone to see felt like two very different things. 

That being said, Sansa felt terrible as she made her way to the library for first period. She hated the idea that Margaery might think she was ashamed to be with her. 

Before she could let that thought manifest into a full blown internal panic, Sansa got out her phone and shot Margaery a quick text as she made herself comfortable at of the more secluded tables in the library. If she had learnt anything in the past few months, it was that no matter what, her and Margaery needed to communicate properly. 

**Sansa, 9:20 am:**  
Sorry. I froze up, I’m still getting used to all this xx

Not excepted a reply anytime soon (unlike her Margaery was in class where phones weren’t allowed) Sansa organised her things and tried to focus on her work. Having a free period first thing Monday morning was a life safer, allowing her to catch up on any homework she had put off over the weekend - which this weekend happened to be pretty much every subject. Margaery had kept her rather _occupied_ over the last few days. Not that she minded. 

However, her plan to catch up on school work was swiftly derailed when Dany plonked down across from her. 

It was odd seeing Dany first thing on a Monday, it didn’t happen often. She was a good student, a great one even - she put in the work and got good grades just as Sansa did - but she also had a habit of staying up until all hours chatting to her latest crush or binge watching Netflix latest offering and thus, tended to use any early free periods as an excuse for a lie in. 

“You’re here early” Sansa greeted, sounding flatter than she had intended. Her and Dany had drifted recently, causing their one on one interactions to linger in some sort of strange, polite but awkward territory. 

Dany gave a weak smile as she settled in, gathering the equipment she needed from her bag. “Big project due this afternoon,” she explained. 

Sansa nodded her acknowledgement and turned her attention back to her notebook. She knew Dany had been told about her and Margaery’s change in relationship status but she hadn’t been there to witness Dany’s reaction - not to mention that they had never attempted to discuss any of what had been happening before now - so naturally, everything felt off. Like it had all been left unsaid for too long.

Sansa wanted to address the blatant elephant in the room but she just didn’t know where to start. Luckily, Dany did. 

“Congrats, by the way” the silver-haired girl offered casually, breaking the stilted silence between them. 

Sansa already knew exactly what Dany was referring too, but felt the need to clarify all the same. 

“On what?” She asked as she tentatively met Dany’s violet eyes across the table. 

Dany smiled again, bright and genuine this time. “You and Marge. I’m so happy for you guys.”

Sansa felt a small smile tug at her own lips. “Really?” 

“Of course”, Dany beamed once more. 

“Even given… you know, your history?” Sansa questioned. Margaery had assured her there was nothing there, that the two of them had only ever been friends, but she still felt a little weird about the whole thing. 

“Marge and I was never anything more than a bit of fun,” Dany stated with ease, her smile never wavering. “I didn’t realise until very recently that you liked her but I always knew you were the one she really wanted, she’s not as good an actor as she thinks she is.”

Sansa was a little thrown by that. She had never considered that (much like Robb and Arya had done with her) Dany had been able to guess Margaery’s true feelings. “She fooled me…” Sansa pointed out, unsure of what else to say. 

“Only because you refused to believe that she’d be into you,” Dany countered. “You’re a total snack San, embarrass it!”

Sansa rolled her eye’s instinctively, though that didn’t stop her checks from flushing a light shade of pink. Despite Margaery best efforts, she still hadn’t mastered how to handle a compliment. 

“And here I thought Arya was more your type” she quipped, attempting to deflect all attention away from herself.

Dany quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe it’s just a Stark thing. I mean, your Mum and Dad are both pretty hot…”

Sansa’s face screwed up in disgust. “Oh gods, gross. Please stop talking.”

Dany laughed, her entirely face lighting up with a sense of warmth that Sansa hadn’t released she missed until that very moment. They hadn’t talked like this in too long. 

A beat of comfortable silence passed between them - as though they had both reached that same realisation at the same time. 

"So, still friends?” Dany eventually queried, her tone playful. Though the hint of genuine concern that they might not be anymore was not lost of Sansa. 

A rush of guilt burst through Sansa’s chest and settled in her belly. She had wasted so much time doubting the nature of Margaery and Dany’s friendship - doubting Dany’s intentions - that for months she had let her uncertainty and jealousy fester and come between them. _Never again, _ she vowed. Lack of communication was a habit she was determined to kick.

“Good friends”, she promised. “Always.”

————————— 

By Wednesday, Sansa was back on cloud nine, floating higher than ever. 

Since their chat in library her and Dany’s friendship was not only back on track, but seemingly stronger than before - there had even been talk of her and Margaery hanging out with Dany and the college girl Margaery had mentioned, Yara, the next time they were all free. Sansa still felt a little odd knowing that Dany still had more experience with Margaery physically - still felt a small serge of jealousy run through her when Margaery and Dany got particularly close - but she soon reminded herself that that wouldn’t always be the case and there was nothing to worry about. She trusted them. 

Much like she had trusted Missandei and Shae to be supportive when they heard about her and Margaery. Admittedly Shae was a little wary at first - for some strange reason she seemed a little reluctant to like Margaery - but she soon came around and congratulated them, claiming to be happy as long as Sansa was happy.

As a result of such positively - with the friends and family that knew all firmly in her corner - when Margaery reluctantly turned to head to her first class of the day, Sansa swiftly tugged her back and kissed her in plain sight, not caring who saw. 

Margaery stood unnaturally still at first - undoubtably shocked by the press of Sansa’s lips against her’s in the middle of the hallway for anyone and everyone to see - but she soon returned the kiss, smiling brightly into Sansa’s chaste touch. 

Sansa’s heart beat wildly in her chest. The adrenaline of kissing her girlfriend in public for the first time quickly outweighed any lingering doubt she might have. If there were any calls, or whispers, or stares aimed in their direction she didn’t notice, and frankly she didn’t care. She felt proud and free. Kissing Margaery like this - so open and loving - was exactly what she should have been doing all along. 

After a few more blissful moments of soft, tender kisses, Sansa broke away, pressing her forehead against Margaery’s. “I’m sorry that took me so long”, she whispered.

Margaery playfully nudged Sansa’s nose with her own. “Sansa, darling, it’s only been a few days. I told you, there’s no rush.”

Sansa smiled as she thought back to the message she had received in response to her apology on Monday morning, the one that told her to take all the time she needed. That was the thing about Margaery, she was so attentive and understanding that without even meaning to she made Sansa want to bury all her nerves and doubts and announce their new found happiness to the world. So that’s exactly what she was doing. She just wished she’d done it sooner. Much sooner. 

“Actually, it’s been years” Sansa corrected. 

She wasn’t just apologising for her brief stumble on Monday, she was apologising for all the time that they lost, for how blind she had been in the past. She needed Margaery to know that despite her misplaced affection for Joffrey, or her misunderstanding of Dany, or any other hiccups, it had always been her. It had always been Margaery. 

By the look on Margaery’s face there was no need to explain further. Sansa beamed as her girlfriend simply captured her lips in another sweet, lingering peck and whispered; “better late than never, sweet girl.”

————————— 

By Friday, word had gotten around about Kings Landing Academy’s latest couple. 

On the whole, most of the chatter seemed positive - some even went as far as to call them the new power couple of the school, labelling them _“The Queens of KLA” _ \- but there were still some students who didn’t approve. 

Students like Joffrey Baratheon. 

“I hear you’re a full blown dyke now” the boy spat as he slammed his hand against the locker beside Sansa’s, effectively pressing her further into her own locker. “I should have guessed. I mean, I always knew there was something wrong with you.” 

A horrible, ice cold sensation ran down Sansa’s spine, freezing her to the spot where she stood. She knew that homophobic, backwards views were sadly still all too prominent in this world, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less to hear that who she was and who she loved was _wrong._

It wasn’t wrong of course, she knew that too. She always had. But it was the first time that anyone had reacted negatively toward her regarding her sexuality and it caused something inside her shift. 

She was angry. Hurt. Her good mood from the class she had just attended - made fun by a group project between herself, Margaery, Gendry and Grey - twisted into something sour. She found part of herself wishing Margaery hadn’t had to go to a student council meeting so that she would still be beside her - there to help, to give her strength - but then again, Margaery didn’t deserve to be subject to such hateful behaviour. 

No one did. Not even Sansa. She had punished herself enough over ever having gone out with such a poor excuse of a human, she didn’t need a reminder of his cruelty. 

In hindsight, she probably should have seen this was coming. Despite having backed off shortly after she embarrassed him months back in Mr. Seaworth’s class, she knew it was only a matter of time until Joffrey attempted to torment her. He was a bully after all. 

She straightened her back, stealing her nerves as she prepared herself for whatever horrible insults he had to throw at her. She could handle it. She just wished she had at least one ally near by. 

As if answering her call, Arya suddenly appeared beside Joffrey. 

“If you want to keep all your fingers intact, I suggest you back the fuck off.” 

A small smile tugged at Sansa’s lips, her sister’s threat nudging her back into action as she turned to face Joffrey head on. 

_Fuck him._ She had wasted enough energy on him for a thousand life times, she refused to let him get to her. 

But before she could speak up… 

“How sweet - ” Joffrey mocked, “the little Stark bitch standing up for her useless, dyke sister.”

“Say that again, I dare you.” Arya challenged, her voice calm and blindingly cocky. 

By that point a crowd of intrigued onlookers had started to form in the hallway around them - most of them seemingly excited by the prospect of a fight. 

As much as Sansa liked the idea of watching Arya beat the shit out of Joffrey - hell, at this point she had half a mind to hit him herself - the school had a strict no violence policy and given who Joffrey’s grandfather was and the fact that his uncle was the head master, it would be a short lived victory. Arya would only end up getting herself expelled. 

“Arya, don’t.” Sansa reasoned as she stepped out of Joffrey’s reach, harshly nudging his shoulder in order to do so. “He’s not worth it. Besides, I should be thanking him…” she stated cooly as she turned her full attention back to the obnoxious boy in question. “If you weren’t such a shit kisser I might never have asked Margaery to show me what I was missing.”

A hushed chorus of _ooh’s_ and laugher echoed around them as Sansa watched Joffrey’s face turn bright red in anger - her own expression remaining indifferent despite her glee. 

“You stupid bitch!” He practically screamed, shrill and pathetic as ever. 

_He never was any good at clever comebacks,_ she thought as she began to walk away, pulling Arya along with her. 

“Go ahead, run away to your whore girlfriend. She’s probably already busy corrupting another girl, the desperate slut!”

Sansa stopped in her tracks. Her blood boiled as her entire body shook with rage. She wasn’t much of a physical fighter but _how fucking dare he?! _ Between the build up of despicable comments about the queer community, Arya, and now Margaery she couldn’t just… 

“You know what…” she seethed as she stalked back toward Joffrey, reared her fist back and punched him square in the face. 

Everything after that felt like it happened a mile a minute. Never ending amounts of blood poured from Joffrey’s nose while her hand began to swell, throbbing in agony. A series of shocked _”holy shits”_ and _”she broke his nose”_ erupted from the crowd still hovering around them while Arya kept repeating how _ “fucking awesome that was.” _ Until finally, Sansa found herself sat in the head teacher’s office with an ice pack wrapped around her knuckles, quietly panicking over her inevitable expulsion.


End file.
